Three Weeks at Malfoy Manor
by Snakequeen-in-Norway
Summary: Albus & Scorpius are 2 best friends spending 3 weeks alone at Malfoy Manor. Nothing could be better. Until Scorpius falls seriously ill & things start to get a lot more complicated. Chaptered sicfic at first with a plot, more or less. Slash. Some profanity.
1. All To Ourselves

**Author's Note: This is going to turn into slash. Yes, it is. That means boy on boy. I don't want to hear about how that offends you or whatnot. Burn reviews are very uncool. If you don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, please do! (and reviews would be nice too!)**

**For those of you who read my other fics: This idea had been sitting around in my head for a while (if you've read TTG you can probably guess since when ;) )**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. If not, no hard feelings, I'm sure you'll find something out there to read :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Enough said.**

**Chapter One: All To Ourselves**

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had been best friends since their very first train ride to Hogwarts...

"_Come on Al," said Rose impatiently, "let's find a compartment."_

_Albus followed his more outgoing cousin onto the Hogwarts Express, eyes wide with nervous wonder as he swiveled his head this way and that to take it all in._

_The first compartment they came to was occupied by Albus's older brother James and his friends. James looked up when they entered._

"_Scram, kids," he said. "Find your own compartment. This one's taken."_

"_Come on, Al," said Rose, turning on her heel, "we don't want to sit here anyway."_

_They continued to the end of the train. The last compartment appeared at first to be empty, but when they stepped through the doorway they noticed that there was in fact someone already inside it. A small, pointy-faced, blond boy sat on one of the benches, staring out of the window._

"_Al," hissed Rose, "that's Scorpius Malfoy, the boy we saw on the platform, the one my dad told us not to talk to."_

_Rose turned around and left the compartment, obviously expecting Albus to follow her, but Albus remained standing in the doorway. Something about the blond boy inexplicably intrigued him._

_Malfoy, as if sensing Albus's gaze (or maybe he just saw his reflection in the window), looked up. _

"_Hello."_

_Albus went red. "I—er—h-hi," he stammered, staring at his feet._

"_My name's Scorpius Malfoy, said the other boy. "What's yours?"_

"_A-Alb-bus S-Sev-verus P-Pot-tter," said Albus. He was immediately mortified. Why did he have to stutter, _why?_"_

"_Nice to meet you, Albus Severus Potter," said Scorpius, sounding slightly amused. "Would you like to sit down?"_

"_I—er—w-well—I—"_

"_I don't bite you know," said Scorpius._

"_Oh y-yes—of c-course," mumbled Albus. He sat down beside Scorpius, still staring at the floor._

"_You're shy, aren't you?" said Scorpius knowledgeably._

_Albus nodded miserably._

"_That's okay," said Scorpius. "I talk enough for the both of us."_

_****TWAMM****_

_By the time Rose came looking for him, Albus and Scorpius were both laughing easily as they played with Scorpius's new deck of Exploding Snap and munched on goodies they had bought from the food trolley._

"_Oh _there_ you are, Albus," said Rose bossily. "I've been looking..." she trailed off, staring at Albus and Scorpius as if she had suddenly encountered a two-headed monster. "Al, what are you doing here? With him?" She pointed rather rudely at Scorpius._

_Scorpius raised his pale eyebrows. "I believe he is playing Exploding Snap."_

"_I didn't ask _you_," snapped Rose. "Albus, you don't want to play with _him_. Let's go, there's a girl named Megan Finnegan who has the most adorable cat."_

"_Maybe he doesn't want to go," said Scorpius coldly, rising to his feet. "Maybe you should let him decide who he wants to play with for himself, instead of bossing him around."_

"_He's my cousin," said Rose. "I know him best."_

_Albus's cousin and new friend stood there, staring daggers at each other. Albus shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot._

"_I—er—th-think I'd b-better g-g-o, Scorpius," said Albus. "I'll—er—s-see y-you ar-r-round."_

_Scorpius smiled at him. "Definitely. See you later, Albus Severus Potter."_

*****TWAMM*****

Albus smiled at the memory. He had been so painfully shy as a child; it had taken him the better part of two years at Hogwarts to even bring himself to have a real conversation with someone other than his family and Scorpius. The two boys had both been Sorted into Ravenclaw, much to Albus's relief. He knew he wasn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, and, despite his father's reassurances he really didn't fancy being in Slytherin. And his new best friend was with him, so that made everything better. Rose had also become a Ravenclaw. Though at first she and Scorpius had fought nearly every time they saw each other, their animosity had slowly developed into a friendly rivalry, and the three Ravenclaws had become nearly inseparable.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were now just finishing their sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, although Albus was still the least outgoing of the three of them by far, he was no longer debilitatingly shy. He still stuttered occasionally, but very rarely, really only when he was stressed or nervous or embarrassed, and not nearly as badly as he used to.

The school year was over, and Scorpius had just invited the other two to spend three weeks of their summer holidays at Malfoy Manor.

"It'll be really awesome," gushed the talkative blond. "My parents are going to the Mediterranean so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

Albus smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Of course," he said. "We'd love to come, wouldn't we, Rose?"

"Sorry, Scor," said Rose regretfully, "Hugo and I are spending that month with our Mum's family."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "With Muggles? You'd rather spend time with Muggles than with me?"

"If you're going to have that attitude then maybe I would," said Rose.

Albus rolled his eyes at his friends. "I guess it's just going to be you and me, Scor," he said.

"We'll have more fun by ourselves anyways," said Scorpius haughtily, putting an arm around Albus's shoulders.

"Boys," Rose muttered disdainfully.

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius inserted the large old key into the lock in the imposing oak front door and swung it open.

"Here we are, Albus Severus," he announced. "The illustrious Malfoy Manor!"

"I've been here before, Scor," said Albus, shaking his head at his friend. Scorpius was the only one who ever called him by his full name.

"I know," said Scorpius, "but this time it's different, this time we have it all to ourselves."

The two boys trekked up the stairs and deposited their trunks in Scorpius's room, then they went back down to the main floor.

"So, said Scorpius, "what do you want to do now?"

Albus shrugged. "I dunno," he said, walking over to the fridge and pulling it open. "What have you got to eat?"

"You and food," laughed Scorpius. "Look for yourself. It's all ours for the next three weeks. Don't eat it all in one go though."

Albus closed the fridge and pulled a bag of crisps out of the cabinet. He opened them, grabbed a handful, put it in his mouth, and gagged.

"Shrimp flavored? !"

Scorpius doubled over laughing.

Albus threw a handful of crisps at him.

"Hey!" protested Scorpius. "You're making a mess!"

"Tragedy," said Albus, and chucked another crisp.

**AN: Sorry for the kind of long author's note at the beginning there. But I like author's notes. I like writing them and I like reading them when I read fics.**

**Your comments are not mandatory (how I would make them so I have no idea anyway) but they are very welcome! I do reply to all my reviews ;)**

**-SQ**


	2. You Always Did Have the Bigger Appetite

**Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter. I know not that much has happened yet, especially last chapter, but it will.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter that would mean I was Jo. And I'm just not.**

**Chapter Two: You Always Did Have The Bigger Appetite**

After staying up past two in the morning, the two boys finally passed out on Scorpius's bed. The next day (or really later that morning) Albus was the first to wake. Glancing out the window he saw that it must be nearly noon.

"Hey, Scor, wake up," he said. When this elicited no response he threw a pillow at the sleeping boy. "Scor!"

Scorpius grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his head.

"Oh no you don't," said Albus, yanking the pillow off of his best friend's head. "It's almost noon."

Scorpius opened his eyes a crack. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Aw, come on, you don't mean that," said Albus. "You know you love me."

"Don't bet on it," advised Scorpius, sitting up and running his fingers through his long blond hair.

Albus stood up. He sniffed his shirt and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I need a shower."

Scorpius grinned cheekily. "Race you."

The two boys ran for the shower, wrestling each other at the door. Albus's superior physical strength finally won out over Scorpius's extra two inches of height.

"Fine," said Scorpius. "I'm having breakfast."

Scorpius headed down the stairs. Halfway down a wave of dizziness suddenly overtook him. Steadying himself on the railing, he shook his head to clear it.

_That was weird. I must have turned the corner too fast..._

Scorpius arrived in the kitchen and casually flicked his wand to pour two bowls of cornflakes, one for him and one for Albus. Ten minutes later Albus came down the stairs, running gel through his hair, making it stick up in a casually cute manner.

"You know there are no girls around here to impress," said Scorpius as he passed Albus on his way back up the stairs to the shower.

Albus blushed. "You know that's not why I do it, Scor," he said.

"Loosen up, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "I'm only teasing." He ran his own fingers through Albus's hair. "Yech! Sticky!"

"Gel generally is," said Albus.

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius came back downstairs half an hour later (he liked long showers). As he reached the landing he was hit by another wave of dizziness and stumbled against the wall.

"Scor?" said Albus, looking up from his fourth piece of toast. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Scorpius, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. "Yeah, fine. Missed a step."

"Klutz," said Albus, standing up and dusting crumbs off his shirt. "Let's go somewhere."

Scorpius grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "Okay, come on."

"Aren't we going to clean up the dishes?" Albus asked.

Scorpius lazily flicked his wand, and the dishes jumped into the sink and began to wash themselves.

Albus huffed. "Show off," he muttered. His seventeenth birthday wasn't until August, and until then he couldn't do magic outside of school.

Scorpius just smirked.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus and Scorpius ambled over to the park and sat down on the grass in the sunshine. Scorpius leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes while Albus played idly with the long grass.

"My plan is to get so tan this summer," he said, stretching out on his stomach.

"You'll get skin cancer," Scorpius warned.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You pay too much attention to the Muggle Media. If we listened to everything they said we'd all lock ourselves in our rooms until we died of sheer boredom."

Scorpius stood up and stretched. "Race you to the merry-go-round."

Not caring that they probably looked like a pair of fools, the two teenagers took turn pushing the merry-go-round as fast as they could and then jumping on. As Scorpius went to jump onto the spinning structure again, a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled. Albus saw him fall to one knee, but wasn't concerned until he failed to get up right away.

"Scor?" he said, leaping off of the speeding merry-go-round. "What happened? Are you okay?" He knelt beside his friend.

"I'm okay," said Scorpius, "but I think maybe we should stop with the merry-go-round. I'm feeling kind of queasy."

"Sure, no problem," said Albus, helping Scorpius to his feet.

They went back to sit on the grass, and after a few minutes Scorpius's nausea passed.

Scorpius glanced up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain," he observed. "Let's get back to the Manor before we get soaked."

*****TWAMM*****

"I'm starving," said Albus when they reached Malfoy Manor. "How about some dinner, Scor?"

"Nah," said Scorpius, "I'm not really hungry."

"Suit yourself," said Albus, shrugging. "I'm having some chicken."

When Albus returned with the chicken, Scorpius was sitting down in one of the sitting room chairs. He didn't say anything to Albus, but he had been feeling dizzy again. He soon forgot about it, however, when Albus pulled out their favorite game, Exploding Snap.

*****TWAMM*****

The next morning Scorpius woke up with a headache. _I must be hungry_, he thought. _I didn't really eat much yesterday_.

He and Albus went downstairs and made coffee and bagels for breakfast. Surprisingly, it only took half a bagel and a cup of coffee for Scorpius to feel full.

"You going to finish that?" asked Albus, pointing to the unfinished half of Scorpius's bagel.

"No, said Scorpius, rubbing his temples, "go ahead."

"Do you have a headache, Scor?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, a little," said Scorpius. "I just need some fresh air. Let's go flying."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus and Scorpius took their brooms to a nearby meadow, hidden from wandering Muggle eyes by the surrounding woods.

"Race you!" said Scorpius, leaping on his broom and taking off.

"Hey, no fair!" protested Albus, pushing to catch up with him. "You cheated."

The two boys chased each other around the clearing, darting and weaving and occasionally going into breakneck dives which they always pulled out of in the nick of time. Scorpius bewitched some rocks to be soft and they played a game where they chucked them at each other, trying to hit one another without being hit themselves. It was bonus if you caught a rock thrown by the other player. When they tired of this game they instead aimed the rocks at far away targets, seeing who could throw farthest with the best aim.

After several hours of flying the teenagers landed again, Scorpius very out of breath.

"I—need—some—more—practice," he panted, clutching his side.

Albus laughed. "Aw, come on, you're already really good.

"Yeah," said Scorpius, "I know. But I—shouldn't be—this knackered."

*****TWAMM*****

The boys returned to Malfoy Manor for lunch, where once again Albus ate a much larger portion than Scorpius.

"Aren't you famished after all that flying?" said Albus, piling ham and cheese onto his sandwich.

"Not particularly," said Scorpius, shrugging. Actually, his headache had come back and watching Albus spread his bread liberally with mayonnaise was making him feel slightly nauseas. "You always did have the bigger appetite."

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter. What's happening to Scor, hmmm? Not actually much of a mystery there if you've read the summary, lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews are more than welcome ;)**

**-SQ**


	3. You Might Be Coming Down With Something

**Disclaimer: Jeopardy Question: It's an awesome 7 book series about "The Boy Who Lived" and it's not mine. **

**What is Harry Potter?**

**Chapter Three: D'you Think You Might be Coming Down With Something?**

"Ouch!" said Scorpius as he sat up the next morning. "That flying yesterday was intense."

"What d'you mean?" asked Albus, sitting up in his own bed.

"Aren't you sore?" asked Scorpius, rubbing his shoulders.

"Not particularly, no," said Albus. "Why? Are you?"

"Yes," grumbled Scorpius. "Damn, I really need to practice more. I'm out of shape!"

Scorpius's headache from the previous day had not improved. If anything it had gotten worse. The night before he had taken some Headache Potion, but it hadn't seemed to help. This morning he dipped into his mother's stash of Extra-Strength Headache Remedy.

*****TWWAM*****

"Scor," said Albus, looking at him across the breakfast table. "You look really tired."

"I didn't sleep too well last night," said Scorpius. "That's all." He stifled a yawn.

Albus gave him a funny look but didn't say anything.

*****TWAMM*****

"Scor, why don't you take off your coat?" said Albus.

They were sitting in the park again. Scorpius had said he didn't feel like going on the merry-go-round, so they were just sitting in the swings, not really swinging, and chatting.

"I'm fine with it on," said Scorpius.

"But it's hot out!" protested Albus.

Scorpius shrugged. He didn't think it was hot out. Though it was sunny, and Albus was dressed in shorts and a tank top that showed off his Quidditch-toned muscles, Scorpius had felt chilled all day. His headache hadn't gone away either, and he still felt pretty sore from flying the day before.

Albus stood up. "I'll race you to the end of the field," he said.

"You're on," said Scorpius.

The two boys took off. Albus was more muscular, but Scorpius was taller, and usually the two boys tied when they raced. But this time Albus arrived at the finish several seconds before Scorpius.

"Ha!" said Albus, punching the air. "I win!"

"Dumb—cough cough—luck," said Scorpius, clutching a stitch in his side with one hand and his aching head with the other.

Albus stopped cheering. "Scor? Are you okay? Do you need some water or something? He pulled his water bottle out of his shorts pocket and offered it to Scorpius.

"Thanks," said Scorpius, gulping the cool liquid down. It felt good on his scratchy throat.

"Scor," said Albus, examining the other boy critically. "You don't look so good. D'you think you might be coming down with something?"

"Nah," said Scorpius, waving a hand airily and suppressing a shiver. I'm fine. I think it's about dinner time, don't you?"

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius leaned his forehead against the bathroom mirror, Albus's words from earlier in the day ringing in his ears: _"D'you think you might be coming down with something?"_

_No_, thought Scorpius firmly. _I'm just tired. _To reassure himself that he wasn't getting sick, he pulled out the thermometer and stuck it under his tongue. After a minute it beeped and he pulled it out.

38.6 (101.5)

"_Fuuuuuuck,"_ he groaned, banging his achy head against the mirror. That, of course, only made it hurt more. He couldn't be sick, not now. Not when Albus was visiting. He pulled a Fever Reducer Potion out of the cabinet and downed it, adding another Extra-Strength Headache Remedy for good measure. Then he left the bathroom and climbed into the comfort of his soft, warm bed.

*****TWAMM*****

"Scor," said Albus. "Hey, Scor, wakeup!" He shook the blond's shoulders. Scorpius sat up quickly, head spinning, and moved away from Albus. He couldn't let his friend realize that he had a fever.

"I'm up," he said, wincing as the words scraped his sore throat.

Albus frowned. "Scor? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he extended his hand toward Scorpius's forehead but Scorpius brushed him aside.

"I'm fine, Albus Severus," he said. "In fact, I'm more than fine, I'm great." He forced a grin. No need to worry Albus. And he would worry, sweet, sensitive boy that he was. "Let's go have breakfast."

Albus bit his lip but shrugged and got off of Scorpius's bed. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said. "See you in a minute."

He disappeared through the door and Scorpius dragged his shivering, achy body out of bed.

_I'm fine_, he told himself severely. _It's just a cold or the flu or something. I'll be over it by tomorrow._

After Albus came back from the bathroom Scorpius took his own shower, reveling in the warm water. Then he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, got dressed, and took another dose of potions. Then, doing his best to look as healthy as possible, he went down the stairs and joined Albus.

"Hey," said Albus, hailing him from the table where he sat with his coffee and oatmeal.

"Wow, Albus cooking?" said Scorpius in mock shock.

"Fuck you," said Albus. Then, "It's instant."

Scorpius laughed.

"Want some coffee?" said Albus, offering him the pot.

"Actually, I think I'll have some tea," said Scorpius, hoping this would soothe his burning throat.

Albus couldn't help noticing that the tea was all that Scorpius had for breakfast.

"Scor, don't you want anything else to eat?" he asked in slight concern.

"Maybe later," said Scorpius lightly. "What do you want to do today?"

"We could go flying again," said Albus. "It's a beautiful day and you said you needed to practice."

Scorpius rubbed his head. He didn't really feel up to flying, but he didn't want to say no to Albus either.

"Sure, let's go."

Both boys grabbed their brooms and Scorpius grabbed his coat and they went again to the meadow where they could fly unseen.

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius hadn't been flying for very long when he realized that he really had to rest. Despite having eaten nothing for breakfast he was feeling decidedly nauseous, and the world below him was tilting in a way that he was pretty sure it shouldn't be. Trying to hide the fact that he was shivering and none too stable on his feet, he landed on the grass.

"Nah, Albus Severus," said Scorpius as the dark-haired boy swooped down toward him. "You keep flying. I'll be back up in a minute."

He was, however, not back up in a minute. After five minutes of flying on his own, Albus came down to land near Scorpius.

Immediately, he could tell that something was wrong. Scorpius was stark white and shaking almost convulsively. As Albus's feet touched the ground, Scorpius suddenly fell to his knees, retching.

"Scor!" said Albus, throwing aside his broom and running to the other boy's side. "Oh my God, Scor, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Scorpius looked up. He said, "Al..." but that was as far as he got before he began retching again.

Albus knelt by Scorpius's side and held his hair out of his face as he emptied the meager contents of his stomach onto the grass. At last Scorpius looked up again, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He swallowed painfully.

"I'm sorry Albus Severus, I thought..."

Albus put his hand to Scorpius's forehead and was shocked at how hot it felt.

"Scor, y-you're ill," said Albus, his stutter returning in his anxiety. "Why didn't you t-tell me you were ill?"

Realizing the charade was up, Scorpius hung his head. "I didn't want to mess up our holidays."

Albus gaped at him. _"Mess up our h-holidays?"_ he said incredulously. "Merlin Scor, you're ill! How l-long have you been like this?"

"I started feeling kind of strange on Monday...but I didn't really feel _sick_ until Tuesday night."

He shivered and Albus wrapped his arms around him. "You're f-feverish."

"I know. I took my temperature last night."

"What w-was it?"

"38.6 (101.5)."

"_Scor,"_ moaned Albus. "I thought you might be feeling kind of off, but I didn't know you were this sick! I shouldn't have b-brought you out here."

"It's not your fault," said Scorpius. "I thought if I ignored it it would go away."

"It d-doesn't _work_ like that. You _kn-know_ that!"

"I know," said Scorpius miserably. He shivered violently and clutched at Albus's shirt.

"Oh G-god, what am I doing?" said Albus, appalled. "We have to get you b-back to the Manor. C-Can you walk?"

"I think so," said Scorpius weakly. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily against Albus. "Our brooms," he whispered. "Don't forget our brooms..."

Albus picked up the brooms and put them under his arm, keeping the other one firmly clamped around Scorpius's waist.

"C-Come on," he murmured encouragingly. "Come on Scor, it's n-not far. You can do it.

Scorpius nodded into Albus's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Albus Severus—"

"Shhh."

"I just thought—"

"_Shhh."_

"Thanks."

**AN: Thanks for reading. Thanks in advance for reviewing ;) I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**

**-SQ**


	4. Sleep, Rest, Relax, and Stop Worrying

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, grass is green, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Four: Sleep, Rest, Relax, and Stop Worrying**

Albus's arms were aching by the time they arrived back at the manor, but he barely noticed. Scorpius's face had turned a pasty gray, and he was trembling with the effort of staying upright. His teeth chattered as Albus lowered him onto his bed.

"Scor," he said worriedly. "Scor, t-talk to me. T-Tell me you're okay. P-please..."

Scorpius opened his eyes. Merlin, the worry etched on Albus's face... "Albus Severus...I'll be okay." He smiled weakly.

"I should have n-noticed you were ill," said Albus. "I can't b-believe I didn't see—if I had been p-paying attention—"

"That was the point, wasn't it," said Scorpius. "I didn't want you to see."

"But why would you l-lie to me like that?" said Albus, sounding hurt.

"Albus Severus, that's not how I meant it at all..."

"I know," said Albus, dashing tears out of his eyes. "I'm j-just worried about you. Do you n-need anything?"

Scorpius shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused. "No. I just...I'm so tired..." he murmured.

"Sleep, Scor, g-go to sleep," said Albus. He sat down on the bed beside Scorpius and pulled his head onto his lap.

Albus was sure Scorpius, who was never one for much physical affection, would protest, but he just closed his eyes and relaxed against his friend. The last thing he was aware of was the soothing sensation of Albus's hand smoothing his long hair away from his burning brow.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus watched Scorpius sleep. It scared him, seeing his usually energetic, in-control friend so weak and ill. Scorpius shivered and whimpered. Albus tightened the blankets around him and shifted slightly so that Scorpius was lying more comfortably

"Shhh," he said. "Y-You're okay, you're ok-kay," he said softly. The problem was that Scorpius didn't really _look_ okay at all.

Albus leaned back against the headboard and laid one hand on Scorpius's head and the other one on his shoulder. Scorpius shifted in his sleep to press his hot, sweaty cheek against Albus's hand.

*****TWAMM*****

It was sometime later when Albus realized that he was hungry. Not wanting to disturb Scorpius, he tried to ignore it for as long as he could, but when his stomach began to growl and he began to feel slightly light-headed he knew that he had to get something to eat.

He sat up carefully and moved Scorpius's head off his lap. Then he crawled off the bed, trying to jostle the sick boy as little as possible, and tiptoed to the door.

As he was turning the handle Scorpius said, "Albus Severus?"

Albus started and turned around. "Scor, I d-didn't mean to w-wake you up. Are you feeling any b-better?"

Scorpius shook his head. "You're stuttering," he said softly. "I haven't heard you stutter in a long time."

Albus gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm k-kind of frazzled," he said. He went back over to Scorpius. "We ought to t-take your temperature."

Scorpius took Albus's hand in his and squeezed, Albus squeezed back. "The thermometer's in the bathroom," said Scorpius.

Albus went into the bathroom and brought the thermometer back to Scorpius. He sat down on the bed while Scorpius put it under his tongue and then leaned against him, closing his eyes. Ablus gently rubbed his shoulder. A minute later he took the thermometer out.

"Oh, _Scor_," said Albus, flinching as he read the numbers on the thermometer.

"What is it?"

"Thirty n-nine point five (103.1)"

Scorpius sighed. "I guess I'm sick, huh?"

"You c-could say that," said Albus, chuckling slightly.

"Albus Severus, _relax_," said Scorpius, squeezing Albus's shoulder.

"It's hard to r-relax when your b-best friend is—"

"Shhh," said Scorpius. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine, honest. It's just a stupid bug."

Albus's stomach rumbled.

"I'm going t-to get some f-food, Scor," he said, standing up. "Do you w-want anything?"

Scorpius blanched.

"I'll t-take that as a n-no," said Albus.

"Can you eat it downstairs?" said Scorpius weakly. "I think I might be sick if I even smell any food."

"Okay," said Albus. "I'll be b-back in a b-bit then." He reached the door and turned back.

"Go," said Scorpius, waving his hand at Albus.

When Albus was gone Scorpius leaned into his pillows and closed his eyes. He was freezing and his head pounded, his limbs ached, his stomach churned, and he really hoped Albus would come back soon, because, pathetically, he didn't want to be alone. He felt like crying for no good reason at all. And he never cried.

Albus hurriedly ate a couple pieces of toast and a bag of (not shrimp-flavored) crisps, poured a glass of orange juice for Scorpius, and went back up the stairs.

Scorpius must have dozed off, because the next thing he was aware of was someone leaning over him saying, "Scor? Scor, I b-brought you some orange j-juice. Do you think you c-can drink it?"

Scorpius opened his eyes, Albus's face was inches from his own.

"Scor?"

Scorpius swallowed. His throat felt dry and his heart was thudding painfully.

"What?"

"I b-brought you some orange j-juice. You should try and d-drink it."

Scorpius sat up, head swimming, and took the glass from Albus's hands. It felt icy. Scorpius's hands shook as he raised the glass to his lips, and Albus put his own hands over Scorpius's to steady them. They felt hot against Scorpius's clammy ones.

"Thanks," said Scorpius. The liquid was cool and refreshing and helped to dispel the metallic taste in his mouth. When he had drained the glass Albus took it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Scor? M-Maybe we should owl s-someone. Your p-parents or Saint M-Mungo's."

"No," said Scorpius as firmly as he could. "Don't bother my parents, and don't send me to Saint Mungo's."

"It's just I d-don't think I've ever seen you this s-sick before," Albus said.

"You're sweet," said Scorpius, making Albus blush, "but you worry too much."

"Ok-kay," said Albus. "You should s-sleep some more."

Scorpius lay back down and immediately felt himself drifting off.

"Do you w-want me to go or st-stay?" asked Albus.

"Stay," murmured Scorpius, trying not to sound like he was pleading. "That is, if you want to."

"Of course," said Albus.

*****TWAMM*****

Ten minutes later, Albus was holding Scorpius's hair as he heaved up the orange juice over the side of the bed.

"Albus Severus," he croaked, "can I have some—water?"

"Of course," said Albus at once. He waved his wand and conjured up a glass of water for Scorpius. Scorpius rinsed out his mouth and then gulped down the rest of the water.

"Shit," he muttered. "I can't even keep down some fucking orange juice."

Albus was staring at his wand. "I j-just did underage m-magic."

Scorpius looked at him. "Relax, Albus Severus. You're such a goody-goody. I'm of age. They'll just think it was me. You're fine."

"Y-You're sure?"

"Yes. You know how many times I did magic when I wasn't supposed to? They can't actually tell unless you're alone or seen." He shivered and Albus pulled the comforter up around his shoulders.

"I'm worrying about stupid things; you're more important than stupid underage magic laws." said Albus, yawning.

"What time is it, Albus Severus?" asked Scorpius, choosing to ignore Albus's last comment.

Albus looked at his watch. "Not qu-quite four in the m-morning."

"You should go to bed, Albus Severus."

Albus cast Scorpius a concerned look.

"Go on, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "'I'll just be sleeping too."

Albus stood up. W-Wake me if you n-need anything, Scor," he said.

"Okay," said Scorpius, sinking back into his pillows.

"Feel b-better, Scor," said Albus.

Scorpius gave him a strained smile. "I'll try."

**Author's Note: Notice the slight sexual tension there, even with Scorpius so sick? ;) Drop me a review if you've got the inclination, I'd much appreciate it.**

**-SQ**


	5. It Shouldn't Be This Hard

**Author's Note: Short, short, I know this is short. But it's the chapter, what can you do? Hope you're still enjoying the story.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the plot. Period.**

**Chapter Five: It Shouldn't Be This Hard**

Scorpius did not feel better when he woke up. He felt worse. There was a fire raging over his skin, consuming his entire body from the inside out. It scorched his throat and burnt his flesh and flickered red behind his closed eyelids.

Albus sat up in bed, unsure what had woken him. The sun streaming in through the curtains told him it was daytime, probably late morning, but it was nearly silent in the room; the only sounds his and Scorpius's breathing. Scorpius...

Albus threw back his covers and went quickly over to Scorpius's bed. Now he knew what had woken him; Scorpius's breathing was ragged and strangled, he twitched under his blankets and his eyes rolled restlessly behind his lids.

As Albus reached out to touch Scorpius's shoulder he realized that his friend was practically radiating heat. He pressed his palm to Scorpius's forehead and gasped.

"Oh M-Merlin, Scor...you f-feel like you're on f-fire..."

"Fire..." moaned Scorpius. "Fire...hot..."

Albus tore the blankets off of Scorpius. He was drenched with sweat. His eyelids flickered.

"Albus Severus..."

"Hush, shhh," said Albus, conjuring a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. He dabbed Scorpius's burning forehead, cheeks, neck, and chest, the droplets trickling down his nose and chin and running in rivulets through his pale hair.

"S-Scor?" said Albus hesitantly. "Scor..." He sniffled. _Must not cry. _"Are you aw-wake?"

The water felt good on Scorpius's face and chest, cooling the flames that enveloped him. A voice was calling his name. Albus's. He sounded upset...

Scorpius forced his eyes open, blinking as Albus swam into focus. "Albus Severus?"

"Scor." Albus's face broke into a relieved grin. "M-Merlin, Scor, are y-you alright?"

"I think so," said Scorpius. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Wh-what a st-stupid question," said Albus. "Of c-course you're n-not alright." He pressed the cool cloth to Scorpius's face again, gently running it down over his neck and chest.

Scorpius shivered slightly, though he wasn't cold. "That feels good," he whispered.

"You're r-really, really w-warm, Scor," said Albus. "I sh-shouldn't have l-left you."

"Don't—be—ridiculous," said Scorpius. "You didn't leave. You had to sleep."

Albus nodded. "I s-suppose. Scor, c-can you sit up?"

With Albus's help Scorpius managed to get into a sitting position. He waited with the thermometer under his tongue as Albus bathed his face, neck, and shoulders in cool water.

*beep beep beep*

Albus took out the thermometer and looked at it.

"Oh Scor..."

"What is it?" whispered the blond.

Albus bit his lip.

"Albus Severus, _tell me_."

"F-forty point t-two." (104.4)

Scorpius reached up and laid his hand against the other boy's chest. "Hey, I'll be okay."

"Of course you will," said Albus firmly, covering Scorpius's hand with his own.

"Of course," agreed Scorpius faintly. "You'll take good care of me."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus spent the entire day by Scorpius's bedside, leaving the room only to eat and use the bathroom. Mostly Scorpius slept, his fair head resting on Albus's lap or shoulder. Every time he woke he seemed more disoriented, and Albus had to struggle to maintain the calm, confident demeanor that didn't come naturally to him.

"Albus Severus..."

"W-What is it, Scor?"

Scorpius shivered. "Where are you?"

"I'm h-here. I'm r-right here," said Albus, taking Scorpius's hand.

"You shouldn't be," he said, though he desperately wanted him to stay. "You'll get sick."

"I w-won't," said Albus. "And l-leaving you n-now wouldn't make any d-difference anyway."

"Thirsty..."

Albus helped Scorpius to sit up and tilted a glass of water to his lips. Scorpius drank, water dripping down his chin as he gulped.

"D-Don't drink so f-fast," said Albus, patting Scorpius on the back as he coughed. "You'll ch-choke."

Scorpius slowed his pace. "Albus Severus?"

"Mmhmm?"

Scorpius tilted his head so he could look into Albus's face.

The boy above him smiled down at him. Scorpius had always love Albus's smile "Hey, w-what's up?"

He sounded calm, but his stutter gave him away, as did the look behind his emerald green eyes.

Scorpius pulled himself upright; Albus put a hand on his back. Scorpius's gray eyes were glazed with fever.

Scorpius couldn't remember what he had been going to say, no thought seemed to be able to stay in his mind long enough for him to express it. Finally he muttered, "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh!" said Albus. "Here." He slung Scorpius's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Scorpius's waist. They stood up. It was awkward, since Scorpius's was a good two inches taller than Albus, but with Albus's help Scorpius walked to the bathroom and back.

"Fuck," said Scorpius as he crawled back into bed. The brief walk had cleared his head slightly. "It shouldn't be that hard to take a piss."

Albus laughed shakily and patted Scorpius on the shoulder. "D-don't worry," he said, "I won't tell anyone."

Scorpius laughed, which soon turned into a dry cough. Albus rubbed his back. "B-breathe," he advised.

Scorpius smiled, his eyes drifting closed once more.

"I th-think you'll b-be more comfortable l-lying down," said Albus.

Scorpius laid his head in Albus's lap, taking comfort in the other boy's presence.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said Albus, pulling the blankets up over Scorpius's chest and resting his hand on top of them, right over the other boy's heart.

**AN: There was some cute stuff in this chapter, huh? At least I thought so, but maybe I should let you be the judge of that. In a review? ;)**

**-SQ**


	6. Not Nearly That Simple

**Author's Note: Gah! This one is short too. Sorry about that. Hope you like the chapter regardless.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: As I've been saying for 5 chapters now, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter Six: Not Nearly That Simple**

The next time Albus got up it was sometime in the middle of the night. What Scorpius had said earlier was true, he really couldn't afford to get sick right now, but what he had said to Scorpius was also true, he had it covered. Easing himself away from Scorpius, he went to the Malfoys' medicine cabinet and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for. Bingo, Prescription Strength Immune-Boosting Potion. He had been taking the largest recommended dose as often as advisable for a few days now. Swallowing the contents of the vial, even though it tasted terrible, he returned to Scorpius's bedroom and lay down on his own bed, feeling slightly lightheaded from the potion.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus woke again as daylight made its way through the chinks in the curtains and fell across his face. Feeling disoriented and groggy, he groped around on the bedside table for his glasses and shoved them onto his nose.

Scorpius.

He looked over at the other bed. The blond appeared to be sleeping peacefully, his head turned to one side, his mouth partially open.

Albus got out of bed and promptly stubbed his toe on the bedside table.

"Ouch! Damn!"

"Albus Severus?"

"S-Sorry, Scor," said Albus. "I j-just stubbed my t-toe." He limped over to Scorpius. "H-how are you f-feeling?"

Scorpius moaned and shivered. _"Cold. Cold."_

Up close, Scorpius didn't look good. Beads of sweat stood out on his gray-tinged face, and his lips were badly chapped. Feeling his forehead, Albus thought with distinct unease that it felt even hotter than yesterday. He pulled the blankets more firmly around his shivering friend.

"Oh Sc-Scor, you're s-so _sick_," he said sadly, touching his hand to Scorpius's cheek.

Scorpius's eyes flickered open. "Cold," he mumbled.

"I kn-know, Scor, I kn-know," said Albus, rubbing Scorpius's arms. "I'm t-trying, okay?"

"I know," said Scorpius. "Not—your—fault. But I'm so cold..."

Albus smoothed his hand over Scorpius's hot, sweaty brow. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," said Scorpius weakly.

Albus went downstairs to get himself breakfast. He also heated up a hot water bottle and poured a large glass of milk for Scorpius and brought them upstairs. Passing by the medicine cabinet on his way back to Scorpius's room, he paused and brought out an Anti-Nausea Potion, adding some of it to the milk and mixing it in.

"Scor," he said, setting the glass down and sitting beside Scorpius on the bed, "c-can you sit up?"

Scorpius nodded and pulled himself painfully into a half-upright position. Albus steadied him and handed him the thermometer. "I th-think your f-fever might have g-gone up," he said.

"I think so too," said Scorpius. "I feel all funny..."

"Funny h-how so?" asked Albus, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"My head is all...floaty..." said Scorpius. "Everything's really...blurry...except when it's too sharp...body doesn't really feel...connected. And ice...all ice..."

Albus pressed the hot water bottle into Scorpius's arms. "Is that b-better?"

"I don't know..." said Scorpius.

Albus put his arm around Scorpius's shoulders. "You can l-lean against m-me if you want. P-Put the thermometer in you m-mouth."

Scorpius stared at the thermometer detachedly for a few moments before obliging. His feverish body felt heavy against Albus's chest.

When it beeped Albus took it from him and looked at it. 40.4 (104.7)

"Shit."

Scorpius's hand found his and squeezed.

"I b-brought you some m-milk," said Albus. "It's b-been over tw-twenty-four hours since you h-had anything t-to eat. You n-need to t-try and keep s-something down."

Scorpius took the glass from Albus, his hands shaking so much that he had to use both of them to grip it.

"D-Drink it slowly," said Abus. "It'll b-be easier on your st-stomach."

Scorpius took his time sitting the milk, but he had barely set down the glass when his face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Oohh..."

Albus quickly conjured a bucket and helped Scorpius lean over it, holding his hair again as his stomach rejected the milk-and-potion mixture.

"I'm sorry," muttered Scorpius, as Albus vanished the mess.

"Scor, you're r-running an almost f-forty point f-five degree fever and p-puking your guts out, don't _ap-pologize_.

"If—hadn't pretended—not sick—"

"For M-Merlin's sake, Scor." Albus laid the other boy down on the bed. "I'll find s-something you can k-keep down. You've _g-got_ to eat."

Scorpius looked at him through glassy eyes. "You're going? Where?"

"Just d-downstairs," said Albus. "I'll be b-back in a minute."

"Not food now please," pleaded Scorpius in a whisper, raising his head slightly. "Don't feel good." His face was still a ghastly gray-green and his chapped lips had begun to crack.

"Okay," said Albus, sitting down. "G-Go to sleep now. B-But you have to t-try and eat again l-later."

"Okay," said Scorpius. He pressed himself, shivering, into Albus's chest.

Albus tightened his arms around his friend.

"Sleep," he said. "You'll f-feel better once you r-rest." But he was beginning to doubt that it would be nearly that simple.

*****TWAMM*****

When he was sure that Scorpius was asleep, Albus gently laid the other boy down on the bed, positioning the hot water bottle in his arms and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders. Albus touched Scorpius's flushed cheek with his fingertips.

"Goodn-night, Scor," he said softly.

Albus climbed into his own bed, setting his watch alarm to wake him in the morning.

**AN: I won't know what you think about it unless you review, just saying ;)**


	7. Have I Told You You're a Good Friend?

**Author's Note: Yay! Finally a chapter that's over 1000 words. I hope you like it.**

**And just a note, though it isn't really happening with this story so much as some of my others, but if you ask me a question in an anonymous review, I can't answer it! Quite frustrating. Okay, sorry, now you can go ahead and read the chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Really guys, you ought to know by now that Harry Potter isn't mine. In fact, I'm pretty sure you knew that **_**before**_** you started reading this.**

**Chapter Seven: Have I Ever Told You That You're a Good Friend?**

When the shrill beeping awoke him in the morning, Albus went to check on Scorpius. Laying his hand on the other boy's forehead, he knew he was no better than the night before.

"I'm g-going to get some b-breakfast, okay?" he said to the sleeping boy, even though he knew Scorpius couldn't hear him. "I'll be r-right back."

Albus went downstairs and grabbed an apple and some cereal and toast for himself, then he began looking for something that Scorpius might be able to keep down. He finally selected some soda crackers and a bottle of ginger ale, a Muggle soda that his friend was inexplicable fond of, much to the dismay of his rather traditionalist parents. Soaking the crackers in a little bit of water to soften them, he returned to the bedroom with his and Scorpius's food.

Scorpius was still asleep. Albus hated to wake him, since Scorpius was so sick, but he simply had to eat. It had been three days since he had successfully kept down anything but water.

"Scor," he said softly, touching the blond's shoulder. "Scor, I'm s-sorry, but you g-gotta wake up m-mate." He shook Scorpius's shoulder harder. "Scor, _Sc-cor_."

Scorpius whimpered and turned toward Albus's voice without opening his eyes.

"Albus Severus?"

"Yeah, it's m-me. Can you s-sit up, Scor?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius.

Albus, trying to be as gentle as possible, helped Scorpius sit up so that he was leaning against the headboard. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and Albus got the distinct impression that he wasn't completely there.

"Scor," he said, putting the bottle of ginger ale into Scorpius's hands. "Try and d-drink this, okay?"

Scorpius took it, but then nearly dropped it. Albus caught his hands with his own. "C-Can you hold it?"

Scorpius shook his head.

Albus fed Scorpius the ginger ale and the soggy soda crackers, praying that his body wouldn't reject them.

"H-how do you f-feel?" he asked after a few minutes, when it appeared that Scorpius wasn't going to be sick again.

"Hot and cold and pain," said Scorpius, eyes half closed. "Not good."

"Do y-you feel n-nauseous at all?"

"Yes."

"Do you th-think you're going t-to be s-sick?"

"No."

Relieved, but still quite anxious about his friend, Albus pressed a cool cloth against Scorpius's forehead.

"L-lean back ag-gainst me," he said. "I'm g-going to t-take your t-temperature."

Scorpius willingly obeyed and Albus slid the thermometer under his tongue. Scorpius gagged slightly and shivered.

"Shhh," said Albus, rubbing his friend's back. He waited a minute and then checked the thermometer.

"Oh M-Merlin."

Scorpius's temperature had risen again. The thermometer now read 40.6 (105.1)

With an effort Scorpius twisted around to face him.

"Have I ever told you that you're a good friend?" he said. His voice sounded thick, as though he was having to force his lips and tongue to shape the words.

Albus blushed. "Scor..."

"No, really. I don't think I've ever told you that before. I should have."

"Scor, st-top it."

"I know I can be kind of...cold...and I just wanted you to know—"

"Scor," said Albus, "Scor, you're sc-scaring me."

Scorpius managed to lift his hand to Albus's hair. "Don't be scared," he whispered, but something about the way he said it made it from reassuring.

*****TWAMM*****

That was the last coherent sentence Scorpius said that day. Soon after he slipped into a restless sleep, tossing and turning on the bed beside Albus. Time and time again he would throw the covers off, and then begin to shiver violently, and Albus would patiently replace the covers over Scorpius and do his best to make him comfortable. Then the whole process would be repeated.

"Scorpius, p-please," said Albus, rubbing his friend's shoulder, "calm d-down. You'll h-hurt yourself."

Albus did not return to his own bed that night. He sat up for hours, mopping Scorpius's brow, neck, and chest with cool water and talking to him in as much of a low, calming voice as he could manage. He talked until he was hoarse and Scorpius finally settled a bit.

Albus leaned back against the headboard, Scorpius's fair head in his lap, and closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a moment only. One hand flopped next to him on the coverlet while the other's fingers laced themselves loosely through his sick friend's flaxen hair.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus woke with a start when Scorpius became restless again. Cursing himself for falling asleep, he extricated himself from the bed and got up to get himself some breakfast and another dose of Immune-Boosting Potion. Then he grabbed another bottle of ginger ale, a box of soda crackers, and some water.

"Scor," he said, sitting down on the bed again. "Scor, c-can you hear m-me?"

Scorpius moaned.

"Scor, Scor, w-wake up."

"Albus...Severus..."

"I'm h-here," said Albus. "Oh Scor, d-don't cry, don't c-cry..." for hot tears had begun to run down Scorpius, the boy who never, ever cried's, cheeks.

"Albus Severus," he sobbed. "Where are you?"

"Sc-corpius, Scorpius I'm r-right here." He took Scorpius's hot, dry hand in his own, pressing it to his cheek.

Scorpius calmed slightly and allowed Albus to lift him into a sitting position. Albus wiped the tears from Scorpius's fevered cheeks and then tipped the soda to his lips.

"D-drink this, Scor. Th-there you g-go."

Scorpius woke up just enough to swallow the ginger ale and crackers that Albus had brought for him. When the food was gone, Albus mopped Scorpius's brow and said "Scor?"

Scorpius's eyelids fluttered and he looked dazedly at Albus.

"Snow," he murmured. "So much snow..."

Albus bit his lip and wrapped the blankets more tightly around his friend before laying him back down on the bed.

Immediately Scorpius began to whimper and thrash again.

"Scor, wh-what's wrong?"

He laid his hand against Scorpius's cheek. This seemed to marginally comfort the blond, who curled himself against Albus. Albus gently moved Scorpius's head onto his lap and absently stroked his hair until he fell back into a fevered slumber.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus was doing his homework. Admittedly it was hard to concentrate, but what else was there to do? He couldn't leave Scorpius alone; the other boy's fever had risen even higher, so that he was almost uncomfortably hot to the touch. Even so, Albus sat with Scorpius's head pillowed on his lap, fingers of his right hand resting on Scorpius's cheek while he scribbled Potions notes with his left.

Every now and then Scorpius would half-way wake up and begin to cry, reaching out for Albus and saying his name over and over.

"Abus Severus...Albus...Albus Severus..."

"Scor, I'm _h-here_. What d-do you w-want? P-please... tell me...I'll d-do anything..."

But, of course, Scorpius gave no answer.

Not knowing what to do, Albus set aside his homework and lay down beside his friend, wrapping his arms around the weak, feverish boy.

Surprisingly, this seemed to help; Scorpius's breathing became fractionally easier, less panicked, and his restless movement eased. Albus buried his face in Scorpius's silky hair. It felt oddly comfortable, lying there with his best friend cradled in his arms. Albus would have thought it would be awkward, but their bodies seemed to fit together naturally, as if they had been formed with each other in mind. Not that this was new idea; Albus, at least, had often felt that he was never quite complete unless Scorpius was around. Of course it was too much to hope that the confident, independent Malfoy felt the same way about him.

"I w-wish you'd w-wake up, Scor," Albus murmured into Scorpius's hair. But Scorpius slept on.

**AN: I know, I know, Scorpius keeps getting sicker and sicker. But I promise he will get better eventually. In a way this is good for Albus. As you can probably see his self-esteem needs a little bit of work. Still, it really sucks for all involved. Except me, of course, and I hope for you readers ;)**

**And for anyone wondering how much of the three weeks has gone by, since with the odd schedule they're keeping it's quite hard to tell, I am keeping track. This chapter just wrapped up day 9.**

**Reviews would, as always, be very much appreciated. And replied to, granted that you've signed in of course.**

**-SQ**


	8. I Don't Know What to Do

**Author's Note: I hope you're still enjoying the story, I assume so if you're about to read chapter 8. Happy reading!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. If you didn't know that already you've got bigger problems.**

**Chapter Eight: I Don't Know What to Do**

It was sometime in the middle of the night, at least that was what Albus judged by the appearance of the sky outside. Not that it mattered; Albus's sense of time now revolved around the odd snatches of sleep that he had while caring for Scorpius. Albus had just been downstairs to get something to eat—what meal it was was irrelevant—and now he was sitting beside Scorpius on the bed, bathing his forehead in cool water. Scorpius temperature continued to rise no matter what Albus did, and Albus was becoming seriously worried.

Checking Scorpius's temperature again, Albus swore. 40.9 (105.6).

"S-Scor, S-Scor," said Albus, gently shaking his friend's shoulder. "Scor, c-come on Scor, w-wake up." He was almost pleading. "C-can't you h-hear me?"

But Scorpius didn't respond. He just lay there, perfectly pale and still. Albus felt like crying. Seeing Scorpius like this, so weak and helpless, it was terrifying. Scorpius had always been the strong one, the confident one, the leader; he and Rose walking in front, Albus following half a step behind. He had never minded, that was how it was supposed to be. And now this—this was all wrong.

Albus stood up. He couldn't do this on his own. Scorpius wasn't just sick; he might very well be deathly ill. He needed trained healers, not some stupid, second-rate, scared-shitless teenager.

Albus jogged up to the house owlry. It was empty. Cursing, he called the owls' names, but it was no use, none of them were there.

Nor could he find any Floo Powder in the house. He recalled Scorpius saying that they needed to restock. Trying not to panic, Albus explored his options. It didn't take long. No owls, no Floo powder, no nearby neighbors. He couldn't Apparate, he could barely produce a real Patronus, let alone send a message with one. They were stuck.

Albus went back to Scorpius and lay down beside him, gazing at his best friend's face. Even as sick as he was, he was still breathtakingly beautiful, like a porcelain doll, or an angel. Albus reached out and touched Scorpius's flushed cheek with his fingertips. It was dangerously hot. Tears pricked Albus's eyes.

"I d-don't know w-what else to d-do, Scor." He laid a cool cloth on Scorpius's forehead. "I really d-don't."

Exhausted, Albus let his eyes close, one arm falling over Scorpius's bare chest and the other hand resting lightly against his fevered cheek

*****TWAMM*****

That day Scorpius's fever rose to 41.1 (106). Albus, close to having a nervous breakdown, refused to leave his side, even to get himself something to eat. He anxiously awaited the return of the owls, but they never appeared

Albus went to the Malfoy Manor library, brought back as many books on illness and healing as he could find, and poured over them until his eyes ached. There was nothing there he could do that he hadn't already tried. Nothing he hadn't thought of that didn't require materials or skills he didn't have.

Albus buried his head in his hands. He couldn't _do_ this. He had never been a leader, never been good under pressure. Scorpius would be much better off with Rose or somebody. Not stupid, useless Albus.

_Stop, _Albus ordered himself sternly. _Stop that. It isn't helping. Rose isn't here. You are. Do something!_

Wiping his eyes, Albus went downstairs and warmed some milk and honey on the stove. Realizing that he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, he grabbed a couple of granola bars from the cupboard as well, thanking the powers that be for Scorpius's strange taste for Muggle snacks.

Swallowing the granola bars quickly, Albus sat cross-legged on Scorpius's bed and supported his head while slowly tilting the milk and honey to his dry, cracked lips. It was painstakingly slow work, but Albus finally got his friend to drink most of the liquid, massaging his throat to make his swallow. Albus had hoped that this might revive the unconscious boy, but he lay as still as ever, deathly pale and breathing shallowly. It made Albus's heart ache.

*****TWAMM*****

Albus had long since removed Scorpius's sweat-drenched shirt and trousers and he lay there in his boxers, a fresh pair that Albus had put on him after he had soiled his last ones. Scorpius's naked body looked like it was sculpted out of marble; breathtakingly perfect, even in his emaciated state. Albus had always secretly envied Scorpius's looks. He had envied nearly everything about Scorpius. His sleek, smooth, pale hair, his lithe, supple limbs, his ivory skin, his easy charisma, his natural charm, his confidence. Albus should have hated him for it, but he didn't. Just being around Scorpius made Albus feel better about himself.

Now, with Scorpius laid out before him, he couldn't help but admire the other boy's body. Not that they hadn't seen each other naked, they had, many times, but Albus had never really been able to _look_ before.

Gently, Albus lifted his hands and touched them to Scorpius's chest. His skin was soft, like a baby's, and a soft down of white-blond hair was sprinkled over the skin of his chest. As Albus's hands trailed further down he found that he could feel each individual rib under Scorpius pale skin.

When his fingertips brushed the tops of Scorpius's hips he stopped, breath catching in his throat. What was he doing?

Albus pulled the blankets back over Scorpius, feeling unnerved. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way, and that unnerved him even more.

Telling himself his was simply overtired, Albus lay down beside Scorpius, keeping the blankets firmly tucked between them.

*****TWAMM*****

The sun was bright in the sky the next time Albus woke. He knew before he even looked at Scorpius that nothing had changed. He still lay, perfect and still as a statue, in the same position Albus had laid him in the night before. With his pale skin, cracked and bloodied lips, and barely fluttering chest he already looked like a corpse.

Albus took Scorpius's temperature. His fever hadn't risen—for the first time in nearly two weeks—but it hadn't gone down either.

Albus summoned a bucket of cool water to him and picked up the cloth he had set on the bedside table. There was nothing else to do, no new tricks to try, Albus thought hopelessly as he bathed Scorpius with the cool water. The tears came and this time Albus did nothing to try and hold them back or even dash them away. What was the point? There was no one there to see.

*****TWAMM*****

The hours stretched on, the sun slowly traveled across the sky, reaching its zenith and then continuing on its way until it finally sunk beneath the horizon. And still Scorpius lay there, not moving, no sign that he was alive except for the whispers of breath which were barely strong enough to move his chest up and down.

"I'm f-frightened S-corpius," he said, though at this point he did not expect any answer from the blond. "I'm f-frightened and I d-don't know what t-to d-do. W-what—w-what will I d-do without you if...?

He couldn't finish the sentence; the thought was too terrible to voice, as if somehow saying it out loud would make it more likely to come true.

Albus lay his head down on Scorpius's thin chest, the awkwardness of the previous day forgotten. Scorpius's heartbeat pounded weakly in his ear. He inhaled. Beneath the reek of sweat and sickness, Scorpius's unique scent still lingered. If only he could keep it with him forever.

Albus lay there, his tears and sweat mingling with Scorpius sweat, until, drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally to the point of collapse, he fell asleep begging anyone who would listen to spare the life of the boy who, he was just beginning to realize, meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

**AN: At this point a lot of reviewers were asking me to 'please make Scor better soon!' I promise I do, just...not quite yet...obviously. And I know this chapter seems really short, and it is kinda short 'cause they all are, but it seems shorter because there are more longer paragraphs so it takes up less space for more words, if that makes sense. Thanks for reading! And reviewing? ;)**

**-SQ**


	9. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You

**Author's Note: I think some of you will like what happens in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say... ;)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Shockingly, I haven't turned into Jo since I posted the last chapter, meaning that Harry Potter (and hence Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and most everything else in their world) still doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Nine: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You**

Once, when Albus had been quite small, he, James, and Lily had gone with Rose and Hugo to their maternal grandmother's house. The old lady, unsure how to entertain so many young witches and wizards, had put in a movie for them to watch, and older one titled _A Little Princess._ Albus, James, and Lily had never seen a movie before and had been enthralled. Well, James had been enthralled until he realized that it was, as he proclaimed it, a "girl story", at which point he had gone out back to terrorize the wildlife in Mrs. Granger's garden.

Albus, however, had stayed to watch the movie. He couldn't remember too much of what the plot had been about, but he remembered one scene in which the main character, a girl whose name he had forgotten, was saying goodbye to her father, who was going off...somewhere. She had put her hands to his face and run her fingers over all the contours of his features. Her father had asked her if she was learning him by heart, to which she had responded that she already knew him by heart.

Albus put his own fingertips against Scorpius's cheek bones, brushing them down over his chin and then up across the bridge of his nose and, ever so gently, over the lids of his eyes.

"I alr-ready kn-now you b-by heart," he whispered to Scorpius.

Albus's fingertips continued their journey, trailing lightly over Scorpius's cracked lips. Albus tried to remember how the movie had ended, whether the little girl's father had come back or not, but he couldn't recall.

Something suddenly occurred to Albus. He brought his hand back up to Scorpius's forehead and laid his whole palm across it. Last time he had done that he had had to jerk his hand back from the heat. Now Scorpius's forehead was slick with sweat, but felt only warm, not burning hot.

"Scor?" he said, hardly daring to believe it. "Sc-corpius?"

He shook his friend's shoulder. He had done that so many times over the last several days that he had lost track, to no avail, but this time he got a response. Scorpius shifted slightly, his hand fluttering against the sheets beside him.

"Scorpius!"

Albus leaned over him, taking Scorpius's face between his hands.

"M-Merlin Scor, _p-please_..."

Scorpius's hand fluttered again, this time finding Albus's ankle. He made a noise in the back of his throat.

Immediately Albus conjured a glass of water and lifted Scorpius's head so that he could drink it.

Scorpius's lips found the glass, but he was still too weak to swallow. Albus massaged his throat, easing the water down.

"Albus Severus..."

The words were fainter than a breath, but to Albus they were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"I'm h-here," he said, his voice breaking in relief.

"Where's—here?"

"Y-our b-bedroom, Scor," said Albus. "On y-your b-bed."

"How—long...?"

"Wh-what d-d'you l-last rem-memb-ber?"

"Telling—you—you're—a—good—friend..."

"N-not qu-quite f-five d-days," said Albus stroking Scorpius's cheek.

Scorpius forced his eyes open. _"Days?"_ he croaked.

Albus supported his head and held the water to his lips again. This time he drank on his own, though just barely.

"Sit—up..." whispered Scorpius.

Albus obliged, easing his friend into a sitting position.

Scorpius raised his hand toward Albus's hair, but didn't have the energy to make it all the way there. He let it fall again.

"You're—so—brave..."

"Wh-what?" said Albus, taken aback. "Sc-cor, I w-was _t-terrified_!"

"I—know...haven't—heard—you—stutter—so—badly—since—you—were—eleven."

Albus blushed and bit his lip. What he had to say could wait, Scorpius was still too weak. "H-hush," he said instead. "G-go b-back t-to s-sleep. W-we'll t-talk wh-when y-you w-wake up."

Scorpius managed a very small nod and shut his eyes again. Albus cradled him against his chest.

_Thank you_, he said silently. _Thank you, thank you, thank you._

*****TWAMM*****

Both boys slept until well after sunset. When Scorpius woke he found that, with some difficulty, he could now move reasonably well as long as he took it slow. As he turned his head to look at Albus, the black-haired boy's eyes snapped open.

"It w-wasn't a d-dream then," he said. "You're r-really awake."

"Yeah," said Scorpius. "I really am."

"H-how d-do you f-feel?"

Scorpius frowned. "Sick as a dog and weak as a kitten. But Albus Severus," he touched his friend's cheek in concern. "It's been years since you've stuttered like this."

"I kn-know," said Albus, hanging his head. "And you w-worked s-so h-hard t-to b-break me of it."

"Albus Severus, look at me. No, really, look." Albus looked. "I'm not scolding you. I owe you my life. Besides, I think your stutter's kind of cute."

"Y-you d-do?" Albus looked into Scorpius's gray eyes and felt a rush of heat so intense it nearly knocked him flat. "Sc-cor, I h-have t-to t-tell y-you s-something."

Scorpius looked at him curiously.

"I—" Suddenly Albus lost his nerve. "N-no, f-forget it."

"Albus Severus, what is it?"

"N-nothing," said Albus. "C-come on, y-you're st-still r-really s-sick. We should t-take your t-temperature. And th-then you sh-should t-try and eat s-something."

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius's temperature was 38.3 (101.1). Still a fever, but a safe one, lower than it had been since he had fallen ill.

Albus watched Scorpius anxiously as he fed him soda crackers, ginger ale, and applesauce, but his body showed no signs of rejecting them. Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're r-really getting b-better, oh th-thank Merlin..."

Scorpius turned his head to look at him. He already felt as exhausted as if he'd run several miles.

"Albus Severus, you have got to be the most brave and wonderful boy in the entire world."

Albus blushed scarlet. "N-no, I'm n-not..."

"Yes, yes you _are_," Scorpius insisted. "Look at all you've done..."

Albus shook his head. "N-no, Sc-cor, I h-haven't d-done anything. Y-you alm-most _d-died_ and all I c-could d-do was _s-sit _th-there! Th-the owls w-were g-gone and th-there w-was n-no F-Floo p-powder and my p-patronus is _sh-shit_—"

"_Albus Severus,"_ said Scorpius, cutting him off. "_Most_ sixteen-year-olds' patronuses are shit. Stop judging yourself against your dad. It's no one's fault that the owls were gone, least of all yours, and it's _my_ fault there's no Floo powder. Father told me to get some but I blew it off." He smiled weakly. "Karma. Now, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Albus smiled at him, his heart feeling as though it was expanding to fill his entire chest. "Th-that you will, Scor, that you w-will."

**AN: So, are you satisfied? He's awake! No, he's not completely better yet, but he's heading in that direction. By the way, it is currently in the middle of the night between days 13 and 14, in case you wanted to know.**

**I don't know why I threw in the **_**A Little Princess**_** reference, it just fit. I always loved that movie when I was little, even though, as I found out later, that version doesn't even tell the story right. *sigh* Oh well. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know, it's really short, but it **_**is**_** over 1000 words...**

**I'll only know what you thought of it if you review ;)**

**-SQ**


	10. Still Awful Weak

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction, definition: Unofficial, unlicensed fictional stories about celebrities or fictional characters, written by fans. I think that really says it all. (Did I look that up on the internet just for this disclaimer? Yes, yes I did ;) )**

**Chapter Ten: Still Awful Weak**

It was the middle of the day when Scorpius next woke. His head, while still heavy and achy, felt clearer. Weakly he sat up and started violently when he suddenly felt hands on his bare back.

"H-hey there," said Albus as Scorpius jumped. "I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to st-tartle you. I b-brought you some c-clothes."

Albus handed him a shirt, trousers, and a new pair of boxers.

"Thanks," said Scorpius, taking the proffered items of clothing.

With shaking hands he pulled off his boxers and began slowly and painfully to dress himself. Albus, blushing furiously, forced himself to look at the floor instead of at the full glory of Scorpius in front of him. Not that he hadn't seen it before, but it was different now that—

"Albus Severus?"

Albus looked up; thankfully, Scorpius was clothed. "Y-yes? Wh-what is it? H-how are y-you f-feeling, Sc-cor?"

Scorpius gave a weak shrug. "Pretty shaky," he said hoarsely. "And my head hurts. My limbs feel like noodles."

"You s-sound pretty sh-shaky," said Albus. "And you're t-trembling." It was true. Scorpius's muscles, unused to activity after so many days of lying still, visibly shook.

Albus pressed his palm to Scorpius's forehead. "You're s-still running a t-temperature as w-well," He said.

"I figured as much," said Scorpius.

Albus resisted the urge to stroke his cheek and tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear, settling for resting a hand on Scorpius's trembling shoulder. "D-do you n-need anything? Y-you should eat. It'll h-help you g-get your st-trength back."

"I am a little hungry," said Scorpius. He coughed and Albus rubbed his back.

"Sc-cor? I'll g-get you some w-water, too, ok-kay?"

Scorpius nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was more coughing.

"Easy, Sc-cor, easy," said Albus. "C-come on, b-breathe." He conjured a glass of water and tipped it to Scorpius's lips. The blond drank gratefully.

"Thanks."

"You ok-kay now?" asked Albus, still rubbing Scorpius's back.

"Yeah." Scorpius gripped Albus's hand weakly in his own trembling fingers. "Can you get me something to eat? I'm feeling a little light-headed."

"Of c-course," said Albus. He squeezed Scorpius's fingers back and then gently released them. "I'll be b-back as s-soon as I c-can."

"Albus Severus," said Scorpius with a small smile, "I'm not going to die while you're getting me lunch."

"Scor, p-lease don't j-joke about th-that..."

"Shhh," said Scorpius. "Come here." Albus came and Scorpius gave him a brief, weak hug. "I'm okay, really."

"Scor, the l-last time you t-told me that..."

"I know, Albus Severus, I acted like a right prat. You know I didn't mean to scare you like that. But I swear I'll be fine now."

"You're n-not a p-prat, Scor."

"I'm a prat plenty and you know it, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "But right now I'm hungry, so could you go me some food?"

Albus hugged him back tightly and nodded. "Anyth-thing in p-particular?"

"Something easy on the stomach."

Albus released his friend and stood up. "I'll b-be right b-back."

"_Go."_

*****TWAMM*****

It took only a few bites for Scorpius to feel full.

"Are you s-sure you d-don't want any m-more, Scor?" asked Albus, looking at the hardly touched bowl of oatmeal.

Scorpius shook his head. "Al, I don't think I could eat anymore. I don't think I _should_ eat any more, I really don't feel so good..." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, swallowing hard.

"M-Merlin Scor, p-please don't th-throw-up. You've l-lost so much w-weight already."

Scorpius leaned his forehead against Albus's shoulder and took deep, steadying breaths as Albus stroked his hair and back. After a couple minutes he looked up again.

"I think I'm okay now," he said, wincing as he spoke.

"Oh S-Scor, your l-lips," said Albus, noticing that they were cracked and bloody. "Oh th-that must h-hurt."

"A bit," said Scorpius, trying to act nonchalant.

"A b-bit my ass," said Albus. "H-hold on a m-moment."

He got up and went across the hall to the medicine cabinet. After rifling through it for a minute he found a tub of medicated chap and burn gel, which he brought back to Scorpius.

"I th-think this m-might sting some S-Scor," said Albus. "P-please try to h-hold still."

Scorpius flinched as Albus gently rubbed some of the balm onto his cracked lips. Albus tried to control his breathing, which was threatening to go haywire as he softly rubbed his fingertips over Scorpius's lips.

"Th-there," he said when he was done, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

"I hate this," said Scorpius angrily. "I hate being so weak and helpless!" He pounded his fist on the comforter.

"I kn-now, Scor," said Albus. "I w-wish I could d-do something."

"It's not your fault, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "You're wonderful. It's just so infuriating! I'm bored and I feel like shit." He leaned back against the headboard, breathing heavily.

Albus squeezed Scorpius's hand. "M-maybe if you r-rest now then y-you'll be up to g-getting up for a wh-while tomorrow m-morning. We could s-s-ti outside f-or a bit before it g-gets too h-hot."

Scorpius opened his eyes. "Really? I'm still awful weak..."

"I can h-help you," said Albus. "You n-need some s-sun, Scor. I c-can almost s-see through you."

Scorpius chuckled weakly. "I'd like that."

Albus stood. "I sh-should let you r-rest then."

"Where are you going?"

"I kn-now how you l-like your sp-pace..."

"If you leave you'll just drive yourself crazy with worrying," Scorpius pointed out.

Albus smiled and sat back down. "You kn-now me too w-well."

"We haven't been best friends for six years for nothing, Albus Severus," said Scorpius.

"S-Sleep, Scorpius," Albus commanded.

Scorpius shut his eyes. When Albus thought he had fallen asleep, he reached over and gently smoothed the other boy's hair out of his face.

Scorpius, still in the last stages of wakefulness, felt the touch. Normally he would have rejected the physical affection, which usually made him uncomfortable; it wasn't very prevalent in the Malfoy household. But for once, perhaps the because he had just spent a week unaware of any sensations at all, or maybe because he just felt so damn ill, he appreciated the feeling as he sunk into slumber.

**AN: Remember, I always welcome your comments, whenever they come and whatever they say.**

**-SQ**


	11. Don't You EVER Say That About Yourself

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Scorpius Malfoy, I don't own him, or Albus, or anything else in the world of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Eleven: Don't You **_**Ever**_** Say That About Yourself**

Scorpius woke to find that Albus had fallen asleep with his head in Scorpius's lap.

"Er—Albus Severus?" said Scorpius, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He touched Albus's black hair. It was very soft. "Albus Severus, wake up." It wasn't that he didn't like having Albus close to him, he did, but this seemed a little too...intimate. Frankly, it made him nervous.

Albus blinked and opened his eyes to find Scorpius's deathly pale face starting down into his.

"Scor," he said, sitting up quickly. "H-how are you f-feeling?"

"Not quite so tired," said Scorpius, "though still not too good."

"Do you n-need anything?" asked Albus.

"What I'd really like is to take a shower," said Scorpius.

"I th-think we can ar-range that," said Albus.

Malfoy Manor had a very fancy shower tub with a raised seat. Albus wrapped Scorpius into a bathrobe and slippers and helped him down the hall to the bathroom and into the tub. It was slow going, since Scorpius could still barely stand, but it wasn't very far and they got there without too much trouble.

"C-can you m-manage?" asked Albus, not quite sure whether he wanted Scorpius to say that he needed help or not.

"Yes," said Scorpius.

He slipped off the bathrobe, pulled the curtain, and turned on the shower, letting the pleasantly warm water wash over him and he lathered his body and hair. Merlin but it felt good to be _clean_. When he was done he turned off the water, dried himself off, and then wrapped the towel around himself. When he pulled back the curtain Albus was right there waiting.

"Here, p-put these on," he said, handing him a fresh set of clothes.

Scorpius did and then let Albus help him out of the bath and back to his bed.

"Le't's t-take you're temp-perature," said Albus, handing Scorpius the thermometer.

Scorpius stuck it under his tongue and waited while Albus adjusted the pillows to make his friend more comfortable.

The thermometer beeped.

"38.1 (100.6). W-well, you've st-till got a f-fever. But it h-has gone d-down. Though you're obv-viously still s-sick.

"I _would_ still like to go outside," said Scorpius, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Of c-course it's not t-too much t-trouble," said Albus. " As l-long as you're up t-to it. I'll b-bring you some b-breakfast first, ok-kay?"

Scorpius nodded. "Sounds great," he said, trying to sound cheery.

Albus went down and brought Scorpius some yogurt. After he had finished as much as he could, Albus helped him swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Brrr," said Scorpius. "The floor is cold."

"I f-forgot," said Albus. "You've g-got a f-fever. Of c-course you're g-going to be c-cold." He grabbed a sweater and a pair of socks. "Here, p-put these on."

Scorpius pulled on the articles of clothing.

"B-better?" asked Albus

Scorpius nodded.

"Alright, p-put your arm ar-round my sh-shoulders again. Th-there you go."

Albus wrapped his own arm around Scorpius's waist and pulled him to his feet. Scorpius swayed for a moment and then steadied.

"You alr-right, Scor?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, the two boys made their way down the hall, down the stairs, and out onto the terrace. Scorpius was very unsteady on his feet and leaned heavily on Albus, who could feel him shaking with the effort of staying upright. His breathing was a bit labored by the time he and Albus reached the terrace and took a seat on the bench.

"S-Scor?" said Albus, "you still ok-kay?"

"As okay as I'm going to get right now," said Scorpius. He turned his face toward the sun. "It's so nice to finally be outside."

Albus watched his friend breath in the morning air. Damn he was beautiful with the sun shining down on his pale hair, still slightly damp from his shower.

Scorpius shivered and Albus rubbed his arm.

"D'you w-want to g-go in?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Y-you can l-lean ag-gains me if you w-want," said Albus.

To his surprise, and Scorpius's as well, Scorpius did just that.

"I don't think my muscles are used to moving again yet," he said ruefully by way of explanation. "I still feel all trembly. Like jell-o."

"I'm j-just glad you're aw-wake," said Albus.

"Me too," said Scorpius.

They were silent for several minutes before Scorpius spoke again.

"The other day—there was something you wanted to tell me."

Albus's heart started pounding. "N-no—it w-was n-nothing."

Scorpius, leaning against Albus's side, felt the other boy's heart accelerate. "Albus Severus, what is it? Is something wrong?" He twisted to look into Albus's face. "Do you want something? Because I—"

"No, no!" said Albus, horrified. "S-Scorpius, y-you d-don't owe m-me anyth-thing."

"I owe you my life," said Scorpius quietly.

Albus shook his head vigorously. "You g-give me t-too much c-credit, Scor. I d-didn't d-do anything sp-pecial. I'm n-not anything sp-pecial. If R-Rosie had b-been there—"

"Rose couldn't have done any better than you did; you know how she gets under pressure. No one could have done any better than you did."

Albus shook his head again. "Y-you're wr-wrong," he muttered, almost inaudibly. "I'm useless. St-tupid and u-useless."

Scorpius gripped Albus's wrist. Even with all his force behind it his grip was weak. "Don't you _ever_ say that about yourself, Albus Severus. Don't you _ever_, do you understand me? I'm alive today because of you. Not Rose, not anybody else, _you_. I don't know why you have this—this inferiority complex, and maybe I contributed to it without realizing and if I did I'm sorry, but goddamnit, Albus Severus, you are my best friend for a _reason_! I can always count on you to be there, whatever happens. How many guys really have a friend like that? How many guys would have done what you did these past weeks? How many guys have a friend who'll put aside their bravado and say, 'yes, I care about you'? You're not stupid and you're not useless, Albus Severus, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

Scorpius was panting by the end of this speech, but his eyes were flashing with passion. In a distant corner of his mind Albus couldn't help taking note of how sexy that was.

Albus blinked, trying desperately not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Sc-cor, it's n-not _you_, y-you never—"

"But I did, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "I took you for granted. I acted like a prat. Like a—like a Malfoy," he finished defeatedly.

"Scor," said Albus, "I d-don't care _wh-what_ your l-last name is. You _kn-now_ that. I j-just care th-that you're my f-friend."

Scorpius buried his face in Albus's shoulder, suddenly exhausted.

Albus instinctively wrapped his arms around his friend. "Oh S-Scor, you're still r-really sick. I sh-shouldn't've..."

"It's okay," murmured Scorpius. "Though I'd appreciate it if you never told anyone how pathetic I am right now."

"You're n-not pathetic, Sc-cor," said Albus. "But I w-wouldn't dream of t-telling anyone." He felt Scorpius's forehead. "I t-think your f-fever's gone up ag-gain."

"I feel like a wrung-out washcloth," said Scorpius.

Albus bent and scooped Scorpius up in his arms. "I'll c-carry you b-back to your r-room."

"Oh Albus Severus, you don't have to—"

"I'll c-carry you," repeated Albus firmly.

He staggered only a bit under Scorpius's weight; the other boy, always slight, had become even lighter due to his illness, and Albus's years of playing Quidditch had made him strong despite his shorter stature.

Albus carried Scorpius, cradled against his chest, up the stairs and into the bedroom. By the time he laid him down on the bed Scorpius was fast asleep.

**AN: Aw... And Albus gets a pep-talk. Will he now have the courage to tell Scorpius how he feels? Read on and see ;)**

**You know where the review button is, feel free to press it :)**

**-SQ**


	12. I Love You

**Author's Note: This chapter was originally too short, so I went back through and added and extended some stuff, and then it ended up begin on the long side. I hope you like it; I really tried to get all the phrasing and wording just right, especially where it's most important.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Malfoy Manor (though that would be pretty sweet), Ginny Potter, Astoria Malfoy, etc, etc, etc.**

**Chapter Twelve: I Love You**

Scorpius sat up gingerly and gritted his teeth. He _hated_ being sick. His head throbbed, his muscles ached, and he felt shivery and slightly nauseas. He also felt like a damn fool for not even being able to stand up on his own. Though he had to admit it was a great improvement on the way he'd felt a few days ago, or even yesterday, the best way to describe how Scorpius was feeling at the moment was just plain lousy.

He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Albus. His mood softened. Dear, sweet, insecure Albus; who could have known that he could be so strong? And yet thank Merlin he had been. Scorpius knew that he himself would have cracked under the pressure.

Not that Albus wasn't showing signs of being distinctly worse for wear. Albus's head was resting on his hand, his face was turned toward Scorpius's bed, his green eyes closed. He looked pale and drawn; there were lines and creases etched into his forehead and around his mouth that hadn't been there before, the kind that would be there for the rest of the young man's (hopefully long) life.

Scorpius felt as though something precious had been lost forever in the marring of Albus's childish, innocent beauty. Not that he was any less handsome now, but he looked older, as though he had aged from boy to man in the course of two weeks.

_And I wasn't even awake to see it... and if I had been, it never would have happened._

"Albus Severus?" said Scorpius softly, unsure whether his friend was asleep or merely resting. "Are you okay?"

Albus opened his eyes. "M-me? I'm fine. What ab-bout you?"

Scorpius shrugged. The muscles in his shoulders protested loudly. "I've been better."

Albus came over and sat on the edge of Scorpius's bed. Scorpius lifted a hand and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Albus's ear. The dark-haired boy needed a haircut. "You look tired."

Albus caught his breath at the gesture, and when he smiled his lips were shaky. "Y-You look l-like shit."

Scorpius laughed. Albus had always though Scorpius's laugh sounded like bells; sharp and musical.

"I feel like I should be offended," he said.

"You're al-lowed to look l-like shit right n-now," said Albus.

"Well, thank you," said Scorpius wryly. "It's good to know I have your permission."

"It's g-good to hear you l-laugh again," said Albus.

"It's hard not to with you around." said Scorpius. "You goof ball."

It was Albus's turn to laugh. "There's a M-Muggle saying: 'L-Laughter is the b-best medicine.'"

"Does that make you my drug?" asked Scorpius teasingly.

Albus blushed but said, "Y-You make m-me laugh just as m-much as I make y-you laugh!"

"Well maybe we're each other's drugs then," said Scorpius.

"I th-think I can l-live with that," said Albus.

"Who said you had a choice?" said Scorpius.

"No w-wonder the teachers called us the w-worst behaved R-Ravenclaws in r-recent memory," said Albus, shaking his head.

"Hmph," snorted Scorpius. "Like _that's_ a difficult feat to accomplish."

"C-Come on, you," said Albus fondly, "It's a l-lovely day. I thought you m-might enjoy eating b-breakfast outside."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus helped Scorpius, who was still very weak and not at all steady, down the stairs and out onto the lawn. There Scorpius sank gratefully down onto a blanket Albus had laid on the grass, leaning against several soft, downy pillows. Albus sat down next to him.

"Are you c-comfortable, Scor?"

"Yes, yes," said Scorpius, waving his hand. "You don't have to...to pamper me."

Albus smiled. "I _like _to p-pamper you. Bes-sides, you're ill." He handed Scorpius a bowl of fruit. "Eat th-that. What will your m-mother say if she c-comes home to find a sk-keleton instead of her s-son?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes but accepted the fruit. "_Your_ mother's the one who's always trying to get me to eat second and third helpings of everything."

"Yeah, and _sh-she's_ the one I have to d-deal with!

"Speaking of mothers," said Scorpius, "do my parents know I was ill?"

Albus shook his head. "N-None of the owls have b-been here to send a l-letter."

"Good," said Scorpius. "Even if the owls do come back don't send them a letter."

"They're g-going to notice someth-thing's up when they get b-back, Scor," said Albus. "They'll be home in s-six days and you still c-can't even st-tand on your own."

"I know, I know," said Scorpius. "But there's no use in ruining the rest of their vacation by telling them now, especially since I'm getting better. Anyone you write to is going to want to come rushing down here right away, you know that, and I'd prefer if it was just the two of us until I'm feeling at least somewhat better."

He leaned back against the pillows, his throat dry from so much talking.

Albus nodded. "Alr-right, Scor." He pressed a glass of milk into Scorpius's hands. "Drink."

*****TWAMM*****

That evening an owl arrived from Rose.

_Dear Al and Scor,_

_Hi boys! How are your three weeks with Malfoy Manor "all to yourselves" going so far? Have you broken anything yet? Sorry I didn't write sooner, but I had to find a time to write and send this letter in between all of the Muggle stuff I'm doing. No doubt that sounds very boring to _you_ Scorpius but, for your information, I am having a lot of fun. Still, I'm looking forward to returning to the magical world soon. I think I might even be missing the two of you, what's wrong with me? I expect a full recount of you exploits when I see you again._

_Love, Rose._

Both boys stared down at the letter.

"Little does she know," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"She'll exp-pect us to wr-rite her back," said Albus.

Scorpius nodded. "I wouldn't fancy the rant we'd get if we don't even if I _were_ well."

*****TWAMM*****

_Rose,_

_Hi yourself! We think we might just be missing you a teeny weenie bit too; we'll get back to you on that. As for how our time's going, well... it's a story alright, we'll give you that much. Actually, Scorpius has been quite ill for most of it. _

_Now before you start fretting and trying to Apparate back here immediately, I want to assure you that I'm fine now Rose, really. I'm not quite better _yet_, but I'm getting there. _

_Please enjoy the rest of your vacation and try not to worry; we'll see you when you get back._

_Albus and Scorpius_

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius continued to improve, albeit very slowly. After two more days of spending their mornings outside and then retreating indoors for the hottest part of the day, Scorpius's temperature had leveled out at 37.6 (99.7). He was still quite trembly and rather weak, but he needed fairly minimal help from Albus to get around, though he still tired easily.

It was now evening and Albus and Scorpius had come back outside to watch the sunset. They sat back to back on the blanket, cups of cocoa clutched in their hands, knees drawn up to their chests. Both boys appeared relaxed, but they were both keenly aware of their physical proximity to each other.

"Sc-corpius," said Albus suddenly. "Do you r-really think I'm w-worth something?"

Scorpius twisted around to face him. "Why do you even have to ask that? Of _course_ I think you're worth something! You are worth something! You're worth a great deal. Both in general and to me."

Albus swirled his cocoa around in his cup with his spoon, watching the half-melted marshmallows bob up and down on the surface. He felt a hand under his chin.

"Albus Severus, what is it you want from me? If it's within my power to give it to you I will. It's the least can do."

Albus looked into Scorpius's gray eyes and felt like a fly caught in a spider's web. If he had any of his family's Gryffidor courage buried within him, now was the time to utilize it.

"I love you."

Scorpius didn't say anything and Albus, unsure whether he had even said the words aloud, said it again.

"I love you."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," said Albus. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I love you." He wanted to say it a hundred times, a thousand, a million. It felt so liberating to finally say the words, even if Scorpius didn't feel the same, even if his best friend could never look at him the same way again. At least he knew. He knew how Albus felt.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy, I love you."

Scorpius felt suddenly light-headed. His mug of cocoa slipped from his fingers and rolled across the grass, the warm, brown liquid soaking into the earth and darkening it. He tried to stand and the world tilted and spun. Albus caught him as he fainted.

**AN: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call a cliffhanger.**

**Yes, yes he did find the courage to tell Scorpius how he felt, but what does Scorpius think about it? You'll have to read on and find out, now won't you?**

**You could also do something like...say...review ;)**

**-SQ**


	13. Why Did You Have to Tell Me?

**Author's Note: Now you get to see Scorpius's reaction! Aren't you excited? ;) I don't really have much to say here, so—read on!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: After thirteen chapters I **_**still**_** don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Why Did You Tell Me?**

"Hun? Are you okay? I caught you before you could hit your head so I don't think you were hurt, just still not strong. I hope you're comfortable. I'm sorry for being so abrupt, really I am. I understand if you're angry."

Sensation came back back to Scorpius in bits and pieces. He could hear a voice. His limbs felt heavy; so did his eyelids. He was lying on something soft; his head was being supported by something. Someone was bathing his face with a cool cloth. The water smelled faintly of peppermint and something else. Albus. Scorpius blinked and moaned groggily.

"Scor honey?"

"Wha—what happened?"

"You fainted."

Albus's concerned face swam into view above him. Scorpius realized his head must be resting in Albus's lap.

"I caught you before you could fall far, though" Albus continued. "How do you feel, love?"

"_Love?"_

Albus blushed. "I'm sorry, Scor, I shouldn't call you that without your permission. I just—"

He tucked a stray lock of flaxen hair behind Scorpius's ear and bit his lip.

Scorpius's sat up with a groan. Albus must have carried him upstairs, because he was sitting on his own bed.

"So I didn't dream that?"

Albus shook his head mutely.

Scorpius rubbed his pounding temples. He had a monster headache.

Albus pressed a goblet into Scorpius's hands. "Headache potion," he said.

Scorpius accepted the goblet and drained it.

"You don't feel good, do you, Scor?" said Albus.

"Not really, no," said Scorpius.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse," said Albus.

Scorpius didn't say anything.

"You don't feel that way about me, do you?" said Albus.

"No."

"I figured."

"Then why did you even tell me?"

"I couldn't stand you not knowing," said Albus. "I've always been honest with you."

"You didn't tell me you were gay."

Albus nodded his head in acquiescence, even though Scorpius couldn't see. "I wasn't honest with you because I wasn't being honest with myself."

"I always figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"You knew?"

"Yeah."

The two boys were silent for several minutes; Scorpius sitting with his head in his hands, Albus quietly watching him, heart full and aching.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Go where?" said Scorpius tiredly. "You can't Apparate and we have no Floo power. Besides, I'm still too fucking weak to take care of myself."

"I'll be here are long as you need me," said Albus.

"I don't want you to be my servant, Albus Severus," said Scorpius.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius, knotting his fingers though his hair. "To be well! For my best friend not to be in love with me! I don't know!"

Albus gently pried Scorpius's fingers from his silky hair.

"Relax, Scor, please relax. You'll hurt yourself."

"Why did you have to tell me that?" said Scorpius, half angry, half pleading. "Why? Why couldn't we just stay friends?"

"We can, Scor, we—"

"No, Albus Severus, we can't!" said Scorpius. "Things will never be the same!"

Albus bowed his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

Scorpius lay down with his back to Albus. "I'm tired," he said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight, Scor," said Albus softly. "Pleasant dreams."

*****TWAMM*****

For once Albus didn't feel remotely sleepy. He sat by Scorpius, watching the gorgeous blond sleep. When he began to toss and turn Albus laid his hand on Scorpius's damp, feverish brow to quiet him.

When Scorpius slept he dreamed of Albus. Albus's calming presence, his soothing touch, his piercing eyes and laughing voice. He dreamed of all of the great times they'd had together over the years, and of how Albus had been changed by the events of the last two and a half weeks. How they had both been changed.

"Albus...Albus Severus..."

"I'm here, hun, I'm here."

Scorpius opened his eyes. "What?"

"You were saying my name in your sleep."

"Oh."

"How do you feel?"

"Crappy. What time is it?"

"Six am. You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Downstairs?"

Scorpius hesitated. Though he could now stand on his own he would still need Albus's help to get down the stairs, and that meant getting much closer to the other boy.

Albus seemed to read his thoughts. "I'm not going to try a move on you. I wouldn't do that."

Scorpius nodded. "Downstairs."

Scorpius stood and Albus put a supporting arm around his waist. Scorpius swallowed. Why couldn't he just enjoy the nearness of his friend without the knowledge that said friend was in love with him? Because he _did_ enjoy it. Albus's arm was delightfully sure and firm, his muscular shoulders solid under Scorpius's own arm. He found himself regretting it when Albus let him go so he could sit down on the grass outside.

Scorpius shivered in the early morning chill and Albus immediately pulled off his own sweatshirt and handed it to him.

"Aren't you cold?" said Scorpius, offering the sweatshirt back to him.

Albus shrugged. "Keep it. I'm not the one with a fever."

Scorpius pulled it on, noticing that it smelled like Albus.

Albus went inside and came back out a few minutes later with two bowls of cereal and fruit and two steaming mugs of tea. He put their breakfasts on the ground and then knelt down beside Scorpius, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'd say it's the same as yesterday."

The boys' eyes met and they both drew in a sharp breath, momentarily transfixed. Albus looked away first, mumbling "Sorry". Scorpius turned to his bowl and picked up the spoon.

When they had both finished their breakfasts, eaten in tense, uncomfortable silence, and Albus was gathering the empty dishes and silverware, an owl came swooping out of the sky to land at his feet. He took the letter it bore and read the address on the front.

"It's from Rose."

Scorpius looked up with interest. "Open it."

Laying the dishes aside on the ground, Albus tore open the letter and Scorpius leaned over his shoulder to read it.

_Albus and Scorpius,_

_Scorpius is ill? Ill enough to tell me not to worry? That automatically makes me worry. Are you sure you're okay? I can Apparate down there right now if you'd like. What do you have Scorpius? Do you know? Maybe I can help if you tell me the symptoms; sometimes seemingly innocent things can be very serious. Have you owled St. Mungo's? What about Aunt Audrey? She's a healer. You've checked in the Manor library for useful books, right? Send a reply right away._

_Love, Rose_

Both boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Rose, always recommending resources and offering information.

Albus took the breakfast dishes inside and returned with parchment and a pen.

"I could tell her to come down," said Albus. "Then it won't be just the two of us."

"Don't bother," said Scorpius, though the offer was tempting. "I don't need her fussing over me too."

"Okay," said Albus.

_Rose,_

_We swear to you, Scorpius is fine now. Well, not completely fine, but he's getting better. There is absolutely no need for you to come down here. No, we don't know what the illness is; the symptoms seem to be weakness, nausea, fatigue, dizziness, and a high fever. You don't have to tell us seemingly innocent things can turn deadly; we've seen. The worst is past though. Scorpius is doing much better, promise. No, we didn't contact St. Mungo's or Aunt Audrey, as we didn't have any owls or any Floo Powder, but Albus did look at some of the books in the library._

_Again, we'll see you when you get back._

_Love, Albus and Scorpius_

Albus handed the letter to Scorpius to read over.

Scorpius nodded. "Looks good."

"Alright, alright!" said Albus to Liliba, Rose's owl, who had been pecking him incessantly as she awaited his reply. "Here it is! Go on, take it to her!"

He watched her fly away with the letter, shaking his head. "Obnoxious thing."

Scorpius laughed.

Albus sat back down beside him. "What now?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm thinking Quidditch is a bad idea," he said, attempting a joke.

"Definitely," said Albus vehemently. "That's half of what got us into this mess."

Scorpius leaned back until his head was resting against Albus's shoulder. Albus's heart skipped a beat, but he gently moved to put space between the two of them.

"Are you tired?"

"No," said Scorpius, feeling very awkward and slightly deflated. He couldn't wait until he was well enough for Albus to leave, and yet that thought filled him with sadness. "I think I'll get caught up on my summer homework..."

**AN: That would be an uncomfortable situation, now wouldn't it?**

**If you're a fellow author you know how nice it is to get reviews, if you're not, just trust me, it's really nice :)**

**-SQ**


	14. Stop Sending Me Mixed Messages!

**Disclaimer: For the fourteenth time, not I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Fourteen: Stop Sending Me Mixed Messages!**

Albus watched Scorpius scratch something out on his Potions essay. He was bent double over the parchment, his hair falling sexily into his gray eyes. Beads of sweat stood out on his pale forehead.

Albus resisted the urge to wipe them away.

"Scor, maybe you should take a break."

Scorpius shook his head impatiently. "Not now, Al, I'm right in the middle of this essay."

Albus felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "What did you just call me?"

"Huh?" said Scorpius. But Albus wasn't fooled. Scorpius knew exactly what he'd called him.

"You just called me Al," said Albus.

"Yeah," said Scorpius, not meeting his eyes. "A lot of people call you Al."

"Not you," said Albus." You've never called me Al. You always call me Albus Severus."

Scorpius shrugged, still avoiding Albus's gaze.

Albus sighed and turned away from the blond, leaving him to the homework Albus knew he was using to avoid having to talk to Albus.

It had been two days since Albus had told his best friend that he loved him and those two days had been filled with a tension that was nearly palpable. Albus tried not to stare at Scorpius because he didn't want to make the other boy any more uncomfortable than he already was, but when he wasn't looking at him he could feel Scorpius's eyes on his back. Albus had decided that the best thing to do was just to be his normal, courteous, caring self, but it was difficult when all he wanted to do with snog the other boy. And Scorpius wasn't making it any easier.

"Lunch is ready, Scor, why don't you come downstairs to eat it."

Scorpius nodded and put down his book. Albus held out his hands to help him up. Scorpius had regained the ability to stand and walk on his own, but he still tired a bit more easily than normal, and his cheeks had not regained their customary pink tinge.

Scorpius took Albus's hands, standing up so that their chests were almost touching. Albus stifled a gasp and tried to draw back, but Scorpius held him there.

"Scorpius," he managed. "Lunch..."

Scorpius seemed to come back to himself and stepped quickly away from Albus, leading the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Here," said Albus, "let me get you—"

"I can do it myself," said Scorpius quickly, snatching his hand back as it accidentally brushed Albus's.

Albus plastered a fake smile on his face. "Good, you're getting better then."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus stuck his head into Scorpius's bedroom. The blond was sitting on his bed, polishing his broomstick.

"Hey, Scor," said Albus, plopping himself down beside his friend. Scorpius scooted a few inches away from him.

"How's the broom?" asked Albus.

"It's good. I never got a chance to clean it after the last time I flew, seeing as that's when I got sick and all."

"I never even thought about that," said Albus. "I haven't cleaned mine since then either. Let me go get it."

Albus came back a minute later with his broom. "Can I use your kit?"

"Sure," said Scorpius, pushing the box over.

Albus reached for it and his fingers met Scorpius with an electrifying shock that he was amazed Scorpius couldn't feel. Or maybe he did feel it, because Albus suddenly found himself looking into a pair of intense gray eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Scorpius beat him to it.

"I've just noticed—you've stopped stuttering."

Albus blinked. "Er—yeah...I have haven't I?"

Scorpius brought his face closer to Albus's "What made you stop?"

"I don't know, said Albus, trying to focus on his words rather than on the moist pink lips mere inches from his own. "I hadn't really noticed either..."

Scorpius half raised his hand, as though he wanted to touch Albus's face. Albus's heart beat a wild, erratic rhythm in his chest. He suddenly realized that their hands were still touching on top of the broom care box.

Scorpius tilted his head. "I wish I'd noticed when you stopped..."

Albus stood up. "Scorpius, stop it!"

Scorpius looked confused and taken aback. "Stop what?"

"Stop sending me mixed messages!" said Albus. "I get that you don't return my feelings, and I understand. But I'm in love with you for Merlin's sake! It isn't easy for me to ignore that, and it's even less easy when you do things like this. So please, for my sanity and for yours, don't touch me, don't get so close to me, don't...gaze into my eyes. We've been best friends for six years, and I don't want to lose that, but please, Scor, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

Albus realized there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Albus..." Scorpius stood and took a step toward his friend.

"Don't Scor, please don't..." said Albus, even as his body responded to the other boy's proximity.

"Albus—"

Albus shrugged Scorpius's hands off his shoulders. "Please, _please_ don't do that, Scorpius. It's not helping. I—I need to be alone for a minute."

Albus turned and nearly ran out of the room, hot tears splashing onto the floor as he blindly descended the stairs and let himself out into the starlit yard. He sank onto a bench.

He had lost his cool. He had promised himself that he would act normal, would keep it together around Scorpius, but he hadn't been able to. Even that was beyond him. He buried his face in his hands. Why did it have to be Scorpius? Why?

Albus felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Albus Severus, are you okay?"

Albus lifted his eyes to glance at Scorpius. "You shouldn't be out here without a coat," he said automatically.

Scorpius sat beside him on the bench. "I asked if you were okay."

"No," said Albus.

Scorpius pulled Albus's head against his chest; the dark-haired boy was powerless to resist. Scorpius stroked his unruly black locks while Albus cried himself out against Scorpius's thin t-shirt and was lulled by the even sound of Scorpius heartbeat. Finally he looked up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry," he said thickly.

"It's okay," said Scorpius. "You're right. I have been being a prat."

"No, Scor, it's not—"

"No, listen." Scorpius silenced him. "If a girl I'd never thought of dating told me she liked me or asked me out I'd give her a chance, even if I didn't think I was really interested in her. Yet here I am, telling you how wonderful you are, you're my best friend for Merlin's sake, and I won't even give you the same courtesy."

"Scorpius, you don't owe me anything," said Albus.

"That's where you're wrong," said Scorpius. "I owe you the same chance I would give any girl. Not because you saved my life, though I am eternally grateful, but because you were brave and honest enough to tell me how you feel. Anyone, girl or bloke, would be lucky to date you. As your mother is forever telling me, how am I supposed to know if I like it if I don't try it?" Scorpius ran a hand through his pale hair and leaned closer to Albus, so that they were almost nose to nose. "I need to warn you," he said softly, "I've never once considered that I might be gay, and it may be that this doesn't work at all. I don't want to get your hopes up only to—"

"Scorpius," said Albus impatiently, "you're driving me crazy. Are you going to kiss me or not? Because if you're not I really need you to move away from—"

Scorpius's mouth met his and all thought ceased. It was utter, mindless, heavenly bliss. Albus returned the kiss hungrily, arms moving of their own accord to circle Scorpius's waist as he pressed himself closer to the boy he was madly in love with, feeling pressure between his legs as all of him rose to meet the other boy.

Scorpius broke the contact. "Albus. Albus! Albus Severus!"

Albus came back to himself. "Oh Scor, I'm sorry!" he said, quickly releasing his vice-like grip on Scorpius's arms. There were indents where his fingers had pressed into the pale flesh, a sure sign of bruising later.

"Oh Merlin, I've hurt you. Are you okay?" He touched Scorpius blond hair tenderly. "I didn't mean to lose control like that. Scorpius, you're shivering."

"You were right," said Scorpius. "I should have brought a coat. Albus Severus, that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life."

"Really?"

"I think it might have to do with the fact that the person kissing me is really in love with me."

Albus blushed.

Scorpius cupped his cheek in a long-fingered hand. "I think I might be able to do this, if we take it just a bit slower than that. I'm sorry about sending you mixed messages, I really didn't mean to. It freaked me out, honestly, when you told me you loved me. But I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. It's just...every time I looked at you I saw such love in your eyes, and I wanted to respond in spite of myself. And that freaked me out even more. It feels good to be loved like that, unbelievably good, but it's also kind of scary. And you still loved me, even after I rejected you. There was still no malice, only love. I know the same couldn't be said for me if our positions were reversed. You mean so much to me, Albus Severus, so much. I swear I'll never take you for granted again. I never thought the way I cared about you was romantic...but now I'm not so sure. Because it felt _damn_ good to kiss you."

Albus smiled. "It felt damn good to kiss you too Scor, and I _know_ care about you romantically. I love you. You really want to try this? You're not just doing this to make me feel better?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, Albus Severus, I really do want to try this. The longer I look at you the more I feel things that are decidedly not platonic." He laid his head on Albus's shoulder. "Merlin I'm tired."

Albus kissed the top of his fair head and then smoothed his hair back from his brow. "No wonder, you're still running a slight temperature. Some caretaker I am, snogging you senseless in the chilly night with no coat." He rubbed Scorpius's arms.

Scorpius snuggled against him. "Merlin, I missed this. If there was anything good about being sick it was have you hold me like this. Even if I didn't realize then why I felt that way. Usually I'm not one for physical affection but from you it feels so...right."

Albus smiled fondly. "I'm glad. I missed it too. But you don't need to be sick for me to hold you. I'll do it anytime you ask." He took a deep breath of nighttime air. "I can't believe this is really happening. Please tell me I'm not dreaming, Scor. I don't think I could handle having to wake up from this."

Scorpius sat up. "You're not dreaming, Albus Severus," he said. "This is real. And I actually think we can make it work."

"Good," said Albus, standing and pulling Scorpius up with an arm around his waist. "And now it's time for bed, my dear, ailing love."

The boys returned to Scorpius's bedroom and Scorpius fell gratefully into his bed. Albus bent over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, hun," he said. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

Scorpius reached up and cupped Albus's cheek in his hand, stopping him from leaving. "I just remembered when you stopped stuttering, Albus Severus," he said. "It was right when you told me you loved me."

**AN: Awwww... How many of you noticed that Al stopped stuttering as soon as he told Scor he loved him? And we knew Scor had to come around eventually. The only way I'll know what you liked about it and what you didn't is if you review ;)**

**-SQ**


	15. Quidditch of Course

**Author's Note: This isn't my favorite chapter, but there was nothing specific I could think to change so...here it is.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: My situation, Jo's world.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Quidditch of Course**

When Scorpius woke the next morning his first coherent thought was _Sweet Merlin, I kissed a boy! I kissed a boy, I kissed a boy, I kissed a boy..._

He sat up and glanced toward the other bed, where Albus was lying, still asleep.

_I kissed Albus, _he thought. _I kissed my best friend...I kissed a boy! And, sweet Merlin, I want to do it again._

Scorpius was no stranger to kissing; he'd had his first kiss with Amelia Boot behind the suit of armor outside the History of Magic classroom back in his first year. Anthony Quirke had dared him to. Since then he had had numerous girlfriends. Albus and Rose had always come first though. Girlfriends came and went, but best friends were forever.

_What if Albus and I date and then break up?_ He thought. _Then I'll lose him._ Then, _Hold on, back up, 'What if Albus and I date'?_

He rubbed his forehead. How had he completely missed this? How could he just suddenly start feeling this way about Albus? About a boy! Albus has always meant the world to him, of course he had, but just when had those feelings started to be more than platonic? Had he felt this way before Albus had told him he loved him? He must have in some way, they couldn't have just come out of the blue, things didn't work like that. Had he ever had romantic feelings toward another boy before? Scorpius just didn't know. He'd never even thought about being gay before. No, that was a lie, he had once...

_Scorpius was twelve years old. He had grown a whole inch in the last month, he would be starting at his second year at Hogwarts in the fall, and he was just beginning to take a real interest in what boys and girls did together. He was walking with his mother through the park when a couple caught his eye. This wasn't unusual; there were many couples in the park and lately most of them had been catching Scorpius's eye. What was different about this couple is that they were both men. One of the men had wrapped his arms around the other one, pressing him into the trunk of a tree. The second man laced his fingers through his partner's hair and pulled his lips down to meet his own. Scorpius watched, fascinated. Two men could kiss each other? What would it be like to kiss another boy?_

_Scorpius's mother broke through his musings._

"_Scorpius! Stop watching that disgusting display!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kissing couple. "This is a public park where children play, I should file a complaint! Men do not kiss other men, it is vulgar and wrong and unnatural. Men belong with women and women with men, and one day you will marry a beautiful woman. Do you understand, Scorpius?"_

"_Yes mother."_

Of course, Scorpius had never seen what was so bad about men being interested in other men, and his growing suspicion that Albus was gay had never bothered him, but it wasn't really difficult to guess why he had never even considered questioning his own sexuality. Straight had always been the only option available to him.

Scorpius looked back over at Albus and felt his stomach buzz and his face go warm. There was no denying it, one kiss and he already had it bad for the other boy. His mother was not going to like this.

Scorpius stood and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was ten o'clock. He pulled on a shirt and jeans and went over to the sleeping boy in the other bed.

"Albus Severus?" He touched Albus's shoulder softly. "Albus Severus, wake up."

Albus rolled over and blinked drowsily at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," said Scorpius, smiling down at his friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Scorpius. "I don't think I quite have all my strength back yet, but I don't feel sick anymore."

Albus sat up. "That's great, Scor, that's really great."

"Listen, Albus Severus, I've been thinking, and—"

Albus held up his hand. "I know. And you don't think that anything can ever work between us because you just don't swing that way. I understand."

"Albus Severus, let me finish. I've been thinking and I realized that there's a part of me that my subconscious has been suppressing for a long time. When I was twelve my mother told me that men belonged with women and women with men and that I would grow up to marry a beautiful woman. End of story. It was right after I'd seen two men kissing and was wondering what it would be like to kiss another boy. All my girlfriends have always been expendable. I've liked them well enough, sure, but they always took second place to you and Rose. You've always been the most important person in my life, since I was eleven years old and met you on the Hogwarts Express; I could just never see past the law that my mother laid down to see what the implications of that were."

"Scorpius, are you trying to tell me that you like me?"

"No," said Scorpius. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

For a second Albus just sat there as though he were in shock, then he burst into tears.

"Albus Severus! Merlin, what's wrong?"

Albus just continued to sob.

Scorpius gripped Albus's shoulders. "Albus Severus!"

Albus buried his face in Scorpius's chest for the second time in as many days. Blond hair showed from under Scorpius's half-buttoned button-up. It was soft and silky on Albus's cheek.

"Did I say something wrong, Albus Severus?" asked Scorpius.

"No," sobbed Albus. "No. Say it again, please say it again. I want to know that my ears weren't playing tricks on me."

"I love you, Albus Severus," said Scorpius, wrapping his arms firmly around Albus's shoulders. "Please don't cry. I love you."

Albus raised his head from Scorpius's chest. "I'm sorry, Scor, I'm such a wimp sometimes."

Scorpius shook his head. "Never. You're not a wimp, you're just...sensitive."

"And that doesn't make me a wimp?"

"Of course not." He bent his head to nuzzle Albus's neck.

Albus gasped. "Merlin help you, Scorpius Malfoy, if you're toying with me."

"I wouldn't toy with you Albus Severus." He pulled back. "But what if this doesn't work? What happens if we break up?"

Albus shook his head. "Stop worrying about hypotheticals. Worrying is my job. Besides, we can only break up if we're officially together." He raised his eyebrows at Scorpius.

"My mother..."

Albus touched Scorpius's cheek. "Now that it's been turned on again, do you really think you could ignore this part of you?"

"No," said Scorpius. "You're right. And I wouldn't want to. I feel more with you than I ever did with any of those girls." He slid his arms around Albus's waist. "I'm tired of playing her games. I love you, and to hell with everything else."

He leaned forward until he had Albus pinned to the bed beneath him. Their chests were pressed together as they kissed and they could feel each other's heartbeats beginning to accelerate. Albus tenderly stroked Scorpius's hair as Scorpius marveled at the difference between Albus and all of the girls he'd kissed. Albus was so much more...present. Solid and sure; his very masculinity was making Scorpius feel heady.

"This is a lot different than kissing a girl," he managed huskily.

Albus moaned but gently pushed Scorpius away. "No further, not right now. You'll tire yourself out." Scorpius was already panting. "You said yourself you wanted to take it slowly. One step at a time." He kissed the blond softly. "I'm not in any rush."

"You're right," said Scorpius. "At least one of us has some sense. "I just...I've been repressing these emotions for so long."

"So have I," said Albus. "But right now it's enough to know you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"I do," Scorpius assured him, kissing the top of his head.

"You know," said Albus, leaning back from Scorpius to look into his face, "I always thought it would be you and Rose."

"Rose?" said Scorpius in surprise.

"Yeah," said Albus. "I mean, you're best friends, you're always bickering, you're both leaders, both intelligent. My uncle Ron even warned Rosie not to get too friendly with you before we got on the train in our first year because Grandpa Weasley would 'never forgive her if she married a pureblood'"

Scorpius laughed. "I've never once thought about Rose that way, and I've dated most of the girls in our year."

"Really?"

"Really I've never thought about Rose that way or really I've dated most of the girls in our year?"

Albus rolled his eyes and smacked Scorpius's arm. "I know how many girls you've dated. You've really never thought about Rosie that way?"

"Not once," Scorpius assured him.

"Good," said Albus, "because I don't know how I could ever compete with her."

It was Scorpius turn to smack his friend. "Stop it with the inferiority. You are every inch Rose's equal. You just have different strengths, that's all."

Albus blushed.

"Rose and I wouldn't complement each other at all, we're too similar. Opposites attract, remember?"

Albus smiled. "Well, we certainly look the part," he said, indicating Scorpius pale blond locks and his own midnight ones. He stood and offered Scorpius his hands, which he took.

"It's high time for some breakfast. And then maybe we can take a walk, start working on restoring your strength. There's something very important you're going to be needing it for in the future."

"And what would that be?" said Scorpius, raising an eyebrow.

"Quidditch of course," said Albus innocently. "What did you think I meant?"

**AN: Still enjoying it? I hope so. Scor's parents come back tomorrow (in the story) evening, which happens in the next chapter.**

**-SQ**


	16. WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!

**Author's Note: Scorpius's parents come home in this one...**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Through I'm pretty sure it's implied by the fact that the story is on this site, I am **_**not**_** in fact J.K. Rowling, meaning that I do **_**not**_** in fact own Harry Potter or anything affiliated.**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_**WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?**_

Albus and Scorpius spent most of their last full day together strolling hand in hand through Malfoy Manor's elaborate gardens. Part of Scorpius was appalled at this. _We look like a cheesy romance novel!_ But when he looked into his best friend/boyfriend's face and saw the utter happiness that radiated from him, he decided he could deal with a bit of cheesy romance.

_I don't think I've ever seen Albus so relaxed_, he realized, _even around me._ _Being gay is a big thing to hide, especially from yourself. No wonder he was constantly on edge. At least my feelings were buried so deep that I wasn't constantly battling with my subconscious. Poor Albus Severus..._

Scorpius stopped underneath an arched trellis laden with climbing rose vines.

"Are you tired, Scor?" asked Albus, his handsome face creasing in a worried frown.

"No," Scorpius reassured him, anxious to erase the frown from Albus's features. "No, I'm fine, really." He took Albus's other hand and drew him closer. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," said Albus, pleasantly surprised by the gesture. He leaned his head against Scorpius's chest and the blond encircled him with his arms.

"I'm sorry," said Scorpius after a moment.

Albus raised his head to look at him. "What for?"

"For any pain I've caused you. For pushing you away when you first told me you loved me. For all the times I've been a right git. For every time I seemed to care more about being macho than about my best friend. For letting you idolize me, even reveling in it, when I didn't deserve it. For—"

Albus cut him off with a kiss. "Shhh," he whispered against Scorpius's mouth, shocked to taste tears there. "Shhh, Scor, don't cry. No one's perfect. I never thought you were, I never expected you to be. You don't have to be. I love you."

"I don't deserve you," said Scorpius as he returned the kiss. "You think you're a wimp, but I'm the real wimp, too afraid to let my emotions show."

"I always admired the way you could hide your emotions from the rest of the world," said Albus, as he let his hands rove over Scorpius's chest.

Scorpius laughed. "Really? I always admired the way you could let yours show." He stroked Albus's hair.

Conversation ceased for several minutes as the two boys lost themselves in each other's lips and hands.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" asked Albus once they had once more set out on the garden path.

"A little," admitted Scorpius. "It's strange, I've always thought of my mother as the perfect mother; she provided me with everything I wanted and needed, stood up for me, listened when I needed to talk, took care of when I was sick... And yet, she's actually very manipulative; I never dated anyone unless my mother approved of them, I never wore anything my mother hadn't picked for me, she decorated my room, dictated my preferences, chose what classes I took for O. and N.E... she even decided who I was friends with, except for you and Rose of course. The only battle I ever won against her was my hair. She said long hair was too girly, but I refused to come out of my room so she could show me off to her friends until she promised to let it be."

Albus squeezed Scorpius's hand. "I like your hair. I don't think it's girly at all."

Scorpius smiled at him.

"It's okay if you don't want to go through with this," said Albus after another couple minutes of walking. "We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I understand."

Scorpius shook his head. "No. I'm tired of being my mother's pawn. I'm my own person goddamnit! It's time she accepted that!"

Albus put a hand on his boyfriend's shaking shoulder. "What if she makes you choose?" he asked softly.

Scorpius slumped onto a bench and put a hand over his eyes. "If she'd rather lose a son than gain one, that's her problem."

Albus's eyes blurred with tears. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I'd be doing it for me," said Scorpius. "For us."

Albus put a firm arm around Scorpius's shoulders. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said. "Come on, love" he added, "I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

*****TWAMM*****

The majority of the next day was spent tidying up the manor. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had taken the house-elves with them on their vacation, claiming that looking after themselves would help the boys "build character" and two teenage boys alone for three weeks are not generally the neatest, especially when one of them is focusing on keeping the other one alive. There were dishes to wash, trash to take out, floors to sweep, beds to make, counters to dust, books to put away, clothes to hang up, and all manner of other things to do to restore the manor to the pristine condition expected by Astoria Malfoy. Albus, of course, was loathe to let Scorpius do any of the dirty work.

"No, Scor, let me take that, it's heavy."

"No, Scor, I can do that, don't worry about it."

"Oh no, Scor, here I can do it."

"Albus Severus, it's my house," said Scorpius finally after Albus had stopped him from doing something for the tenth time that day. "And I'm perfectly capable of putting the towels away."

Albus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Scor," he said, handing said towels back to the blond. "I guess I'm just feeling a little protective."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Albus Severus, but I am no longer at death's door." He kissed Albus's forehead. "I don't even have a fever anymore. Honestly, I'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right," conceded Albus. "Just make sure to—"

"—tell you if I start to feel light-headed or dizzy or tired," said Scorpius, chuckling. "I know."

"I've already said that, haven't I?" said Albus.

"Only a half dozen times," said Scorpius with a smirk.

"Sorry," said Albus.

"Don't worry about it," said Scorpius fondly. "I find your concern endearing. Now, though, I think I'll go put these towels away."

*****TWAMM*****

Scorpius and Albus finally finished putting the manor back into shape at five o'clock, an hour before Scorpius's parents were scheduled to arrive home. The two boys flopped down on the living room couch, exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Scor?" asked Albus, stroking the blond's head, which was currently pillowed in his lap.

"My head hurts a little," Scorpius confessed. "But I think that might just be stress."

"You do look kind of pale," said Albus, switching to massaging Scorpius's temples.

Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. "You should become a masseuse," he murmured.

"Then you'd have to share my skills," Albus teased.

"On second thought..."

He sat up and began nuzzling Albus's neck. Albus squirmed and gripped Scorpius's shoulders tightly. Scorpius moved his lips up Albus's neck until they met Albus's own, supporting himself with his hands on Albus's shoulders. Albus moaned and laced his fingers through Scorpius's hair, lips desperately searching for a way to bring him even closer to the other boy.

They were interrupted by a shrill scream.

Both boys jerked up. Scorpius lost his balance and fell off the couch, hitting his head against the corner of the coffee table. Albus immediately dropped to his knees beside the blond, cradling his head in his arms and staring up into the irate blue eyes of Astoria Malfoy.

"_WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!"_

Scorpius winced. The fall had not helped his headache.

"Mother...you're early..."

"_And a good thing too! If this is the kind of thing that goes on behind my back!"_

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Albus, "I can explain..."

"There is no need for an explanation," she said, her voice deathly cold. "It is perfectly obvious what is going on here. You have forced yourself and your dirty ways on _my_ son and made him participate in your vulgar, unnatural actions!"

"That isn't true, Mother!"

Scorpius was on his feet now, glaring daggers at his mother. "Albus Severus didn't force anything on me, he didn't make me do anything. You're the only one doing any forcing around here! I've always lived my life the way you wanted me to, according to your rules! I am not a doll, Mother, and I refuse to be treated like one any longer! I love Albus Severus, and nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind!"

Astoria's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "How can you betray your own mother like this? After all that I've done for you? You love some...some fagot more than you love me?"

"Don't call him that," said Scorpius in a voice that was pure steel. "Leave Albus Severus out of this. I love you, Mother, you know I do, the question is, do you love _me_ enough to accept me for who I am?"

Astoria opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out. Finally she burst into tears and buried her face in her husband's chest.

"Where did we go wrong, Draco? Our son...our only son...where did we go wrong?"

Draco patted his hysterical wife on the back. "I assume this wasn't the way you intended for us to find out," he said, addressing the two teenagers.

"No, Father," said Scorpius.

"But you were going to tell us?"

"Yes, Father."

"How long...?"

"Only a few days, Mr. Malfoy," said Albus, forcing himself to meet the elder Malfoy's eyes, which were so like Scorpius's, only without any of the warmth.

"You must have known what this would do to your mother," Draco said to Scorpius. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," said Scorpius.

"Wait here," instructed Draco in a voice that was not to be disobeyed. "Both of you."

He steered his wife upstairs, leaving the two boys alone together once more.

Albus immediately embraced Scorpius. "Scor...Scor, I'm so sorry..."

"It isn't your fault," said Scorpius.

"If I hadn't told you I loved you—"

Scorpius gripped his wrists. "Then I'd still be missing a part of myself I never even knew was there. Don't blame yourself for my mother's bigotry."

Albus looked up and noticed a glint of crimson in Scorpius pale hair.

"Scor! You're bleeding!"

"It must be from when I hit my head on the coffee table," said Scorpius.

Albus sat Scorpius on the couch and ran into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a damp cloth, which he pressed to the cut on Scorpius's head.

Scorpius winced. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry, love," said Albus, inspecting the cut. "It's not deep, thank Merlin. Are you dizzy at all?"

"Maybe a little," said Scorpius. "My head hurts something fierce."

"No wonder," said Albus, "with the fall and then all that yelling."

Draco reappeared at the foot of the staircase.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at Albus.

"Scorpius hit his head when he fell," said Albus, trying desperately to keep his voice from quavering. "It was bleeding and I—"

"You're not a healer!" growled Draco.

"Father, he knows what he's doing," said Scorpius.

Draco turned his glare on his son and noticed for the first time his pale, sunken appearance. "Scorpius, are you ill?"

"Not really, Father," said Scorpius, "that is, not anymore. I was, perhaps deathly so, but Albus Severus took care of me." Scorpius laid his hand over Albus's. "He saved my life, Father."

"You were ill?" said Draco, color seeping out of his cheeks. "Deathly ill? Why didn't you contact us at once?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, I told Albus Severus not to owl anyone. By the time we realized how serious it was the owls were gone, and we were out of Floo Powder. Albus Severus was amazing, Father. I could never have done what he did."

Draco pursed his lips. "First thing is to get you to Saint Mungo's, I won't trust that you're alright until a trained professional tells me so. As for you," he said, turning to Albus. "I am not finished with you. You will accompany us to Saint Mungo's and then"—here he glared first at one boy and then the other—"we have a few things to sort out."

**AN: Well...that could have gone better...but at least they got some adorable time in before it was ruined, right? The review button is right down below, just in case you've forgotten ;)**

**-SQ**


	17. Take a Number

**Disclaimer: Shockingly, I hadn't acquired the rights to Harry Potter in the week between the last chapter and this one.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Take a Number**

Albus helped Scorpius to his feet.

"Really, Albus Severus, I'm fine," said Scorpius. "There's no need to fuss."

"Yes, but—" started Albus

"I will take my son," said Draco imperiously, clapping a hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Father," said Scorpius, rubbing his forehead—it really did hurt something awful—"what about Mother...?"

"I gave her a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion," said Draco, the accusation clear in his voice. "We should be back before she wakes up."

Scorpius nodded wordlessly. A part of him felt guilty about upsetting his mother like that, but it was a very little part.

Draco led the two teenagers to the fireplace.

"Er—Father," said Scorpius. "There isn't any Floo Powder..."

"Even though I distinctly told you to buy some," said Draco disapprovingly. "Luckily I brought some back with me." He removed a small jar from his cloak pocket, unscrewed the lid, and held it out to Albus. "You first, Potter."

Albus glanced back over his shoulder at Scorpius. The blond boy still looked pinched and ill; the priority right was to get him to the hospital. Albus took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it on the flames, stepping in after it.

"Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

After a dizzying minute, Albus was deposited on the hearth of a fireplace in the lobby of Saint Mungo's. He stumbled, caught himself, and stepped a few feet away from the fireplace to dust himself off. Thirty seconds later the fire flared again and Draco stepped out, followed by a rather green looking Scorpius. Albus moved to go to the other boy, but Draco held him back with a glare. Swallowing hard, Albus followed a few steps behind Draco as he steered his son to the front desk.

Draco rapped on the desk to get the receptionist's attention. The receptionist, a young brunette with bad highlights, long, manicured fingernails, and too much make-up looked up with an expression of bored irritation on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. My son is suffering from an unknown and possibly life-threatening illness. We need to see a healer immediately."

"Take a number," said the receptionist in a bored voice.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Take a number." The girl gestured to a stack of little laminated numbers on the edge of the desk.

"I don't think you understand," said Draco in a low, threatening voice. "We need to see a healer immediately."

"Yeah, yeah," said the receptionist, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. "So does everyone else around here."

"I am Draco Malfoy!" said Draco, slamming his fist down on the desk hard enough to make the laminated numbers jump.

"Listen, Mister _Malfoy_," said the girl, "I'm not getting paid enough to deal with people like you. Either you take a number and wait like everyone else, or I call security and have them deal with you."

"Father," said Scorpius, laying a hand on his arm. "Father, just take a number."

Draco glared at the girl. "I'm filing a complaint!"

"You do that," she said. "A lot of good it'll do you."

Draco took a number—133—and the three of them found seats between a wizard whose head had swelled to four or five times its usual size and appeared to still be growing, and a little witch who quacked like duck every few seconds. Scorpius, who was still feeling nauseous from the Floo, put his head in his hands, pressing his palms against his eye sockets in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the pain in his head. Albus looked at him in concern.

"Scor—?"

"Don't touch him," snapped Draco. Albus hastily drew his hand back from Scorpius shoulder. "Scorpius, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Father," said Scorpius. "Just a little tired and dizzy."

The three of them sat there in tense silence for several minutes, waiting for their number to be called.

"One-twenty-nine!"

A woman holding a baby which kept turning into a fish and back again got up and followed the healer out of the room.

"One-thirty!"

A man whose hands and feet were covered in thick black fur and who had a tail protruding from the seat of his trousers sprang up and hurried away.

"One-thirty-one!"

The man with the expanding head rose and teetered after the healer.

"One-thirty-two!"

The quacking woman waddled away, quacking all the while.

"One-thirty-three!"

Scorpius raised his head. The healer was looking around the room expectantly.

Albus extended a hand to help Scorpius to his feet, but Draco got between them. Scorpius waved both of their hands away and rose on his own. The three of them crossed the room to the healer and followed him through a large white door and to a lift.

"Name of patient?" said the healer, taking out a clipboard.

"Scorpius Malfoy," said Draco.

The healer wrote this down on his clipboard. "Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Reason for visit?"

"Unknown and possibly life-threatening illness."

"Previous medical concerns or conditions?"

"Only a slight allergy to cats."

"Any allergies to any medications?"

"None."

"Any pre-existing or previous ailments, injuries, or medical conditions?"

"_None,"_ growled Draco.

The healer jotted all of this down on his clipboard, walking all the while. "Follow me please."

He led them into the lift and pressed the button marked _**2**_. The lift rose with a slight jolt and stopped with a ding, the doors opening on a sunny yellow hallway. The healer led them to another room which appeared to be a small waiting room. There were several doors leading off of it.

"Healer Shelby is waiting for you in room three, Master Malfoy," said the healer.

Scorpius entered the indicated room. Albus and Draco made to follow him, but the healer blocked their path. "Please wait here."

"But—" said Draco and Albus together.

"I assure you, Healer Shelby will take excellent care of him." And with that, the man swept out the way they had come, leaving Albus and Draco alone in the little waiting room.

Albus sat uncomfortably in a cushy yellow chair, avoiding Mr. Malfoy's gaze. He was sure the man was about to start yelling at him any second now. He had always been intimidated by Scorpius's father and right now the suspense was killing him.

_Just get it over with already!_

But Draco said nothing. Albus fidgeted with a small hole in the material of the chair, worming his finger in and out, in and out. He traced the vine pattern of the carpet with his eyes, following the loops and swirls until he began to feel dizzy. He could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck.

Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Would you care to tell me what happened, Potter?"

Albs jumped. "I—ah—"

"You know that I do not tolerate mumbling."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," said Albus. He swallowed hard. "When we got to Malfoy Manor Scorpius was fine," he said, willing himself not to stutter. "The next day he started seeming a little...off, b-but it wasn't anything major, and I thought I was imagining things." Draco's eyes bored into Albus. "W-when I asked him about it he said he was f-fine so I didn't push. It was only a couple days later, when he c-collapsed while we were flying, that I r-realized he was actually sick."

"Sick how?" said Draco.

"He had a f-fever and was really weak, and he couldn't keep anything d-down either. He kept telling me his was f-fine, but he kept getting worse. I did everything I could th-think of, but nothing seemed to help, his fever kept r-rising and he was becoming delirious. I _should_ have owled someone immediately, but he t-told me not to, and then it was too late, all the owls were g-gone. I couldn't leave him to go get anyone..."

"And then?" prompted Draco.

"And then...he woke up. He was s-still really weak and f-feverish...but he started getting better. And he kept getting better. He d-doesn't have a fever anymore and his strength and appetite are f-finally returning." Albus stared at the floor. "I know you don't l-like me very much right now, Mr. Malfoy, and I don't blame you, but please believe me, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Scorpius. Never."

Draco tapped his long fingers on the armrest of his chair. "And I am to believe that Scorpius was..._kissing_...you of his own free will?"

Albus's head shot up, his eyes and voice suddenly fierce. "He was! I would never force him! Never!"

Draco eyed the green-eyed boy across from him. "And yet before this I came across nothing that would have led me to believe that my son was...so inclined."

Albus swallowed and lowered his head again. "I think this is something you should talk to Scorpius about."

They lapsed back into silence. Draco took the opportunity to study his son's best friend. Albus had grown into a young man over the last year. While still on the short side, he had filled out, and seemed more...self-assured somehow. Draco remembered that Albus had always been a very timid child, stuttering and avoiding eye contact and hiding behind Scorpius and Rose, Albus's cousin. Draco would have disapproved of his son's friendship with the two—they were a Potter and a Weasley for Merlin's sake!—but, while the girl had always gotten on his nerves, he could never bring himself to truly dislike Albus Potter; the boy was just too...likable. Draco had tolerated the two for Scorpius's sake, confident that the child would outgrow his childhood friends as he got older, as Draco himself had, but time had only seemed to strengthen the bond between them, especially between the two boys. One was hardly ever seen without the other at school, apparently, and even when they were home they were constantly going out to see one another. Draco simply didn't know what to make of it.

And now...Draco shuddered. His son, _his son_, had been kissing the son of Harry Potter! Of all the people Scorpius could have chosen to kiss! He didn't know if he was more bothered by the fact that Potter was a boy or that he was Harry Potter's son. _At least it wasn't that obnoxious girl_, said a voice in his head.

Astoria had been in hysterics, and who could blame her? She had always detested homosexuals. Draco had never shared her homophobia; he had always figured that the way other people chose to live their lives had no effect on _him_. But now that it was his own _son_...

How could Scorpius be gay? It didn't surprise him that the Potter boy was gay; small, sensitive, emotional, he was just the type, but Scorpius? Scorpius had had more girlfriends than anyone else in his year. _And hadn't managed to keep a single one_, said that same infuriating voice in Draco's head. _Shut up!_ He thought irritably.

The main question was, if Scorpius really was gay, what was he going to do about it? It was obvious what Astoria's opinion was, but what was Draco's? He didn't _like_ the idea of course, but was it really as big of a deal as Astoria was making it into?

He cast another glance at the young man sitting across from him. Albus was still playing with the hole in the chair cushion; it had become quite sizable by now. He kept casting anxious glances at the door to the room Scorpius was in, as if he could will the Healer to come out, or somehow develop x-ray vision and see what was going on inside.

_He's genuinely worried, _Draco realized with some surprise._ He reminds me of myself when Astoria was in labor with Scorpius. Ugh. Albus Potter reminds me of myself? Merlin help me._ But still...

"You really love him, don't you?" said Draco.

Albus jumped and then looked away from the door and toward Draco. There was no malice on the older man's face. Just a kind of...pained incredulity.

"Yes," said Albus. "I really do."

Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but just then the door to room three opened and a female healer stuck her head into the waiting room.

"Mr. Malfoy? Master Potter? You may come in now."

**AN: So...nothing was quite resolved yet...sorry. We're getting there, I swear. Even though the three weeks are up there are several more chapters. I'm sure you're devastated, lol. I'm always thrilled to see reviews in my inbox, so don't hesitate to send them my way :)**

**-SQ**


	18. Nothing Is Going to Change Your Mind

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of short but it had to end where I ended it, you'll see that when you get there (I hope) and it's not **_**that**_** short really...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Despite my kind of lengthy absence between originally posting the last chapter and this one, I have still not acquired the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Nothing Is Going To Change Your Mind, Is It?**

Finally! Albus made to bolt into the hospital room, but at the last second he hesitated and stepped back, allowing Draco to enter before him. Albus followed after, hanging back in the doorway.

Scorpius was sitting on a white, sterile looking hospital bed at the far end of the room. Albus was relieved to see a light in his eyes and faint blush in his cheeks. Scorpius looked tired, but healthier than he had in weeks.

Draco crossed the room purposefully and stood in front of Scorpius.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Father, truly," said Scorpius. "Much better. They ran a few tests and then gave me a couple potions to clear my headache. I'm tired, but other than that I'm well."

Draco turned to the healer for confirmation.

The green-robed woman nodded her head. "Everything seems to be in order now. I can prescribe a potion for him to take to help him recover his strength more quickly, but other than that exercise and a few good-sized meals and your son will be as good as new."

"What was it, then?" asked Draco with a touch of impatience. "What made my son so ill?"

The healer frowned. "Well, as best as I can work out, young Master Malfoy was suffering from a flu-like virus that is normally a Muggle illness. As such, wizards have almost no immune build-up against it. Added to probable magical contamination... But if that is the case, in all honesty, Mr. Malfoy, your son should not have survived without professional medical care. I am baffled."

Draco's pale face went even paler and he raised his hand as though to touch Scorpius's cheek.

"I'm fine now, Father," said Scorpius. He peered around the room. "Where is Albus Severus?"

Draco stiffened slightly at this question, but then he relaxed slightly and jerked his head toward the doorway.

"Albus Severus!" said Scorpius, catching sight of the dark-haired boy. "What are you doing over there? Come here."

Albus half-glanced at Draco, who gave him a small, curt nod. Then he raced toward the bed and threw his arms around Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned and hugged Albus back.

"Albus Severus, I'm fine, really. Hush."

Albus felt Scorpius's head for the cut from the coffee table. It wasn't there. He gave him one last squeeze and drew back.

Draco was staring at the two boys in ill-concealed amazement. He had never seen Scorpius do more than shake hands without discomfort, and here he was allowing the Potter boy to practically maul him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The two boys caught Draco's look and scooted a respectable distance away from one another. The healer cleared her throat for attention.

"Albus Severus Potter, I presume?"

Albus nodded, feeling suddenly shy.

To everyone's surprise, including his own, Draco spoke next.

"Healer Shelby, is it? You said you were baffled as to how my son could have survived his illness. I think a large portion of the credit goes to Potter."

The healer turned her gaze questioningly on Albus. He shrugged and stared at his lap, embarrassed.

"It was nothing. I mean...I just..." he shrugged again. "I... He's my best mate. I couldn't let him"—he swallowed—"you know... and there wasn't any Floo powder or owls...and I can't Apparate... I only did what I had to... it almost wasn't enough."

The healer's eyebrows rose.

"Am I to understand that you, a sixteen-year-old boy, managed, with only what was available in Master Malfoy's home, to see Master Malfoy safely through his illness?"

Albus shrugged again. He had a sudden appreciation for what his dad must feel like when everyone went on about all the stuff he did as a kid.

"That is...that is scarcely short of miraculous," said the Healer. "Have you ever thought about becoming a healer?"

"It wasn't all me," protested Albus. "Scor's the one who fought through it. I was just...you know...there."

"And probably," said Draco, giving him a look full of meaning, "if you hadn't been, he wouldn't have had the strength to fight it." He turned to the healer. "Thank you. If that is all then I will take the potion you prescribe and then we will take our leave. I have some things I would like to discuss with my son."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus and the two Malfoys walked in silence through the corridors of the hospital toward the Floo. Albus and Scorpius exchanged nervous glances behind Draco's back, not quite sure what to expect once the three of them were alone once more.

They arrived at the fireplace in the reception room and once again Draco stepped aside and motioned for Albus to go first. Figuring he wouldn't accomplish anything by stalling, except perhaps to annoy Draco, Albus took a handful of Floo Powder, threw it on the fire, stepped into the flames, and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

Scorpius looked at his father, wondering if he was going to take this opportunity to say something to him without the chance of Albus overhearing. But all he did was take a handful of Floo Powder, throw it on the flames, push Scorpius ahead of him into the fireplace, and say, "Malfoy Manor," in a loud, clear voice.

The world spun dizzyingly, but this time it didn't make Scorpius feel nauseous. He felt really and truly well, as he had not since the first day of the summer holidays. He was tired, yes, but it was the natural kind of tired from having a long, eventful day, not the bone-aching exhaustion that came from being ill. The world around Scorpius spun to a stop and he and Draco stepped out onto the hearth in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius saw Albus and smiled at him, trying to tell him without words that everything was going to be okay. That, no matter what Draco had to say, Scorpius still loved Albus.

"I'm going to check on your mother," said Draco, addressing Scorpius. "Scorpius, wait for me in my study. Potter, you can stay here."

Albus nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa. Scorpius waited until his father had started up the stairs and then went over to Albus, taking his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

Albus nodded, pressing his cheek into Scorpius's hand.

"I'm just so glad _you_ are."

Scorpius smiled and bent to kiss to top of Albus's head.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," said Albus, pressing his lips to the curve of Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius felt a shiver go through him.

"Later," he murmured, pulling away regretfully.

"Later," agreed Albus.

Scorpius gave Albus's hand a final squeeze and then crossed the room to the door of his father's study. Though he hadn't let on to Albus, he was nervous about the talk he was about to have with his father. Only very serious discussions took place in this room, which was cold and austere and had always made Scorpius nervous when he was younger; it was the kind of place that made you feel that you had to tiptoe past it and whisper while you were inside. He sat down at his father's desk and waited, schooling his posture, as his father had taught him, to look unaffected and dignified, but also at ease. He watched the clock while tuning his ears to the door, so that he would hear footsteps approaching and would not jump when his father entered the room.

Three minutes later the door opened.

"Scorpius, relax, you are not on trial for murder, this is not your death sentence. I simply wish to talk."

Scorpius let his shoulders fall ever-so-slightly as Draco sat down facing him across the desk.

Draco was silent for a moment, considering his son; he was nearly a man now. Where had his little boy gone? Draco knew he had made many mistakes in parenting that child, and he only hoped that he had succeeded at least in making Scorpius into a better man than he was. He ran a hand through his receding hair.

"Scorpius," he said at last, "this isn't just some way to get at your mother, some foolish form of rebellion or such?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, Father. This isn't about Mother."

"Then are you just...experimenting or something? Because I suppose I understand that. That you would be...curious, especially with the way your mother has sheltered you."

Scorpius shook his head again. "No, Father, I'm not experimenting, I don't need to be curious, I know what I want. It's taken me a long while to see it, but now I know what I want."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Draco. "Before today I had no indication that you were interested in other boys, not one. And all of a sudden you're...snogging your best friend? You have always liked girls, only girls. I cannot believe that you have been hiding this from your mother and myself for all these years."

"You were right, Father, when you said if Albus hadn't been there I may not have had the strength to fight my illness. I don't think I would have. He's special, Father, I've always known it, I just failed to appreciate it before, to understand what it meant. Yes, I have always liked girls, what other choice did I have? Now I am interested in boys, not instead, but as well. One boy in particular. I never meant to deceive you. I was myself deceived. I was too much my mother's son; she blinded me to my own feelings so much that I had no idea they even existed. But now I do. And I won't ignore them."

Draco sighed. "And nothing is going to change your mind, is it?"

Scorpius shook his head again. "Nothing."

"I want you to be sure," said Draco. "Not just for my sake, or for your mother's. This isn't something you can take back, and it's going to have a lot of consequences. For everyone. There is a boy sitting out there in the parlor who is head-over-heels in love with you. You'd have to be blind not to see it. He'd do anything for you. He would probably die for you. So when you go back out there I want you to be very sure of what you're doing."

"You talked to him," said Scorpius.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Some. Enough to know his love for you is genuine. It is not hard, that boy wears his heart on his sleeve. I might not like it, I _don't_ like it, but if it's what both of you want..."

Scorpius nodded. "It is, Father. I love him. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I do."

Draco sighed defeatedly. "Then I suppose that's it then. You can't stay here, you know that, right?"

Scorpius nodded again. "Yes, I know."

"Your mother will probably disown you."

"I know that too."

Draco rose and Scorpius followed suit.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Scorpius forced himself to meet his father's eyes.

"Will you disown me?"

Draco looked into the eyes that were so like his own and his face softened.

"No matter how you choose to spend your life, you will always be my son."

Scorpius allowed himself to smile. Draco returned the gesture briefly.

"Now come," said Draco, "the Potter boy is probably dying of anxiety waiting for us to return."

"Father," said Scorpius, "he has a name."

"What?"

"Albus Severus. He has a name."

Draco paused. "Yes...well..." he said after a moment, "let us rejoin Albus in the parlor before he worries himself into senility."

**AN: Sorry if the explanation of Scor's illness was kind of lame. Really, what he had isn't the point of the fic, what came of the fact that he had it is.**

**I will read and reply to all of your lovely and helpful reviews. I'm excited, aren't you? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SQ**


	19. Where Else Would You Live?

**Disclaimer: For the .001% of you that don't already know, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**(I got that off the best airplane safety video ever: "For the .001% of you that don't know how to fasten a seatbelt...")**

**Chapter Nineteen: Where Else Would You Live?**

Albus sat on the Malfoy parlor couch, leg jittering up and down, shooting glances at Mr. Malfoy's study door.

Why was it taking so long? What were they talking about in there? Was something wrong? Was Scorpius's dad yelling at him? Was he in trouble? Was Albus in trouble? Were they fighting? Was Scorpius okay? Albus chewed his lip, jiggling his leg even faster. This waiting was killing him.

After what seemed like an eternity the door to the study finally opened. Albus stood up so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste.

Scorpius was the first to exit the study. His face was unreadable, or would have been if Albus hadn't known him so well. To Albus it showed fatigue and a sort of half-grim, half-peaceful resolution. He smiled at Albus.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," Scorpius murmured, crossing to him and resting his cheek against Albus's black hair. "You worry too much."

Albus wrapped his arms around him. "I can't help it. You look tired."

"It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it."

The door to the study clicked sharply shut and both boys looked up at Draco.

"I respect your choice, Scorpius," he said. "But you will kindly refrain from demonstrating it in this house."

"Yes father," said Scorpius, taking a step back from Albus.

Albus looked between the two Malfoys, struck by how similar they looked; as similar as Albus and his own father.

Draco spoke again. "I'm going to check on your mother. You would do well to pack your things. The sooner you leave the better for all concerned."

Draco swept off up the stairs. Albus turned to Scorpius.

"Leave?"

Scorpius nodded.

"He's kicking you out?"

"Albus Severus," said Scorpius, "he's not kicking me out. I just have to leave. Can you imagine me living under the same roof as my mother after this?"

Albus realized he had a point. But still...

"And he's making you go _now_? When you've been ill?"

Scorpius shrugged. "As he said, the sooner the better." He started up the stairs to his room, Albus following after.

"But...but..."

"Look, Albus Severus," said Scorpius, turning around in the doorway to his bedroom. "You don't understand my family, and I don't expect you to, but trust me, it's better this way. My father and I both wish I could stay, but with my mother..."—he swallowed—"the way she is, that just isn't possible." He pulled several large trunks out of the closet and began to fold clothes into it.

Albus began emptying Scorpius's drawers.

"And your father?"

Scorpius looked at him, a pair of socks hanging from his hand. "What about my father?"

"What does he think?"

"He knows this is what I want," said Scorpius. "He may not like it, but you heard him, he accepts it. You won't have to fight him, if that's what you're worried about, he understands."

Albus nodded, remembering the brief conversation he had had with Scorpius's father in the hospital waiting room.

"It's not me I was worried about having to fight him," he said gently.

"I know," said Scorpius, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just a little stressed. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Albus, rubbing Scorpius's arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, picking one of Scorpius's shirts with his other hand and attempting to fold it one handed.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh as Albus fumbled with the shirt. "I will be." He surveyed his half-packed trunks. "This is ridiculous." He pulled out his wand and waved it. Immediately his possessions shot from their places around the room and tucked themselves neatly inside of the trunks on the bed. "That's better."

"I can't believe you're just...leaving like this," said Albus.

"What other choice do I have?" said Scorpius. "This isn't my home anymore, my parents have made that very clear."

"I don't understand why your father is kicking you out if he accepts us," said Albus. "Why doesn't he...I don't know, try to talk some sense into your mother?"

Scorpius sighed again and looked at Albus. "Albus Severus, you love me right?"

"What?" said Albus, taken aback. "Of course I do! You _know_ I do." He took a step toward Scorpius. "Why do you even have to ask? I'd do anything—"

"Even though you admit I'm not perfect, not by a long shot?"

"Well, nobody's perfect," said Albus.

"Exactly," said Scorpius. "And my father loves my mother, even though she's not perfect."

"'Not perfect' is an understatement," muttered Albus.

Scorpius gave him a reproving look. "She's my mother Albus. And you overlook a lot of things when you're in love."

"Sorry," said Albus. "It's just...I know this is hurting you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know, love," said Scorpius, moving closer to Albus, so that their bodies were touching. "But I'll be alright, I have you." He smiled, and Albus couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll all be hurting if I stay here. My mother and I because of each other, and my father because the two of us are hurting, just like you're hurting now because I am. I know it's hard for you to wrap your mind around, with your wonderful, big, loving family, but I wasn't planning on living here for very much longer anyway, it was only ever going to be my home until I graduated from Hogwarts. I'm just moving out a little early is all."

Albus pressed his lips gently to the side of Scorpius's neck. Scorpius brought one arm around Albus, pulling him close, the other hand tangling in his raven hair.

"Scorpius? Are you ready?"

The boys broke apart.

"Yes, father." Scorpius flicked his wand at his trunks and they rose off the ground to hover in front of him. He spared one last glance at the room that had been his since he was born, now stripped bare of everything he deemed worth taking with him. Albus laid a hand on his back.

"Well," said Scorpius, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Time to go."

Albus and Scorpius returned to the parlor, where Draco was waiting for them.

"Goodbye," said Scorpius, nodding to his father.

Draco stuck out his hand. Scorpius took it in his own and Draco clasped it tightly in both of his.

"Goodbye, Scorpius," he said with real affection in his voice, and Albus could swear he saw tears glittering in Draco's eyes, but it had to be a trick of the light. "Be well, travel safely. If you need anything you know where to find me. Send me an owl." He clapped Scorpius on shoulder. "Good luck," he said. Then, to both Albus's and Scorpius's surprise, he held out his hand to Albus. "To both of you."

Albus shook Draco's hand briefly. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. This means a lot to us."

"You take care of my son," Draco said. "Don't give me reason to think I'm making a mistake."

Albus nodded nervously. "I will, I won't, I promise."

Draco nodded once in approval. "I'll hold you to that, Albus."

Draco saw the boys to the door, and then he shut it behind them and they were gone, leaving Malfoy Manor behind them, large and imposing. They looked at each other.

"Your father loves you," said Albus, not sure whether he was surprised or not.

"I know," said Scorpius thickly.

"So do I."

Scorpius smiled. "I know that too."

Scorpius shook himself a little. "Well, I guess the first thing to do is to go to Diagon Alley and rent a flat for myself for until school starts."

Albus gaped at him. "Rent a flat? Whatever for?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "To live in for the rest of the summer..."

"But you're going to live with me!" said Albus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Scorpius blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to live with me," Albus repeated.

"When did we decide that?"

"I thought it was a given," said Albus. "Where else would you live if you can't live at your own house? Don't...don't you want to live with me?"

"What?" said Scorpius. "Of course! I mean...I'd love too... Only, would your family be okay with it?"

"Of course they will," said Albus confidently. "My family likes you. And you've stayed with us plenty of times before."

"Yeah, for visits," said Scorpius, "but this is different."

"How so?" said Albus, "I just spent three weeks at your house, didn't I?

"But...Albus Severus..." said Scorpius slowly. "What about...you know..._us_?"

Albus looked at him in confusion. "What about us?"

"Your family doesn't know that we're together. They don't even know you're gay. Are you going to tell them or..."

"Oh...yeah..." said Albus, biting his lip. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to tell them, aren't I, if you're going to be staying with us. Wouldn't _that _be a nightmare to try and hide." He smiled somewhat nervously. "That's okay, I don't mind. I want them to know."

"Will your mother let me live with you if she knows we're together?" asked Scorpius quietly.

Albus kissed his cheek. "Not in the same room, no, but she'll let you stay in the house. My family likes you, remember? Even if you _are_ a Malfoy. They're not going to stop liking you because you're dating me, and they're not going to let you go live by yourself in a Diagon Alley flat!"

Scorpius turned his head and caught Albus's lips briefly with his own. "You make all of this worthwhile," he murmured. "I trust you."

"I don't even trust myself most of the time," said Albus. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you as a friend, let alone as my boyfriend."

"Just being you Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "That's enough."

Albus sighed. "At least one of us thinks so." He cut Scorpius off before he could respond. "Now, the _real_ first thing to do is go visit Rose. She will have just gotten back from her vacation and I'm sure she's going frantic."

Scorpius started laughing. "I feel sorry for Hugo."

"Every day, mate," said Albus, joining in, "every single day."

**AN: Ok, so that was short and lame and uneventful. Sorry :( I hope you'll review anyway... **

**-SQ**


	20. HUGO WEASLEY!

**Disclaimer: Al is Scor's, Scor is Al's, and both of them are Jo's. None of them are mine.**

**Chapter Twenty: HUGO WEASLEY!**

"Okay, so how else do you propose we get there? Walk?"

"We both have brooms—"

"Because flying across the country in broad daylight won't get us in trouble at _all_..."

"We could take the Knight Bus—"

"Albus Severus, I thought you wanted to get there as quickly as possible, preferable _without_ risking our necks."

"I _do_ I just don't want you to strain yourself—"

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Albus. "I am _fine_. I'm perfectly capable of taking you to Rose's house with me by side-along-Apparation."

"We could always go back and ask your dad if we can use the Floo—"

"Absolutely not," said Scorpius firmly. Stop _fussing_."

Albus gave him a half-smile. "I thought you said my fussing was 'endearing'."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Now it's just getting annoying. Come on Albus Severus, let's _go_. You heard the healer, I'm fine. And I know you know how to Apparate in theory so you can help me. I don't want to spend another minute standing outside my parents' house like some sort of imbecile! Of all the times for you to grow a backbone!"

Albus looked slightly hurt. Scorpius sighed.

"Albus Severus, I'm sorry. That was mean."

Albus shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand." He laid a hand on Scorpius's arm. Come on then, let's go."

Scorpius managed a strained smile. "Alright, hold on tight!"

*****TWAMM*****

They landed in front of the Weasley house with a soft _bump_, Albus staggering slightly and hitting his elbow against the fencepost.

"Ow!"

Scorpius shook his long blonde hair out of his eyes. "Are you alright, Albus Severus?"

"Yeah, I just hit my elbow is all," he said, rubbing the offending joint.

Scorpius laughed. "I can never figure out how you're so graceful on a broom and yet so clumsy on your own two feet."

Albus stuck his tongue out at him.

"I can definitely see how you've matured over the last three weeks," Scorpius remarked dryly.

Albus shrugged. "You're the one who was claiming I had matured in the first place, not me."

Scorpius smiled. "And you have. Come on, let's not just stand here like idiots waiting for someone to look out of the window."

Albus and Scorpius walked up the Weasleys' walk and Albus rapped the brass door knocker against the wooden door.

They waited for a minute, glancing at each other, and then heard hurried footsteps. Then the door was thrown open by a rather frazzled looking Ron.

"Albus! Hi! What are you doing here?" he said, sounding surprised. "Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, but we've just gotten back from our trip and the place is just a bit hectic at the moment."

Albus grinned; the Weasley household could often be described as a "bit hectic".

"I just wanted to talk to Rose for a bit, if she's free," said Albus.

"Well, she's unpacking, but I'm sure she can spare a minute. She was going on about how she absolutely had to see you as soon as she got back. You and Scor—oh, hello, Scorpius, I didn't even see you there."

Scorpius smiled. Though Ron had been anything but thrilled when his only daughter had become friends with Scorpius Malfoy, especially after she had started out hating him so promisingly, over the years Ron had grown to accept their friendship, and even grudgingly to like the youngest Malfoy; not that he would ever openly admit to it.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

Ron frowned. "Now that I think about it, Rose was practically ranting about you two. Something about you being ill and not telling her..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's Rose for you. I'm perfectly alright now."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, you might not be once Rose gets her hands on you." Ron chuckled. "Are you sure you wanted to see her?"

Albus grimaced good-naturedly. "Delaying it will only make it worse when it finally comes."

"So true," agreed Ron. "It's the same with her mother." He turned back into the house. "Rose! Rosie! Albus and Scorpius are here to see you!"

Another person appeared in the doorway almost instantly, but it wasn't Rose.

"Ronald Weasley, are you not capable of walking back into the house to find who you're looking for instead of shouting so that you burst all of our ear drums? Honestly, you're worse than the children. Hello, Albus, hello Scorpius."

"Hello Aunt Hermione."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"How has your summer been?"

The two boys shared a glance.

"Er—"

"Keeping us busy."

"That's good to hear," said Hermione, nodding her head in approval. "Excuse me boys, but I really have to finish unpacking. And so do _you_," she added, giving Ron a pointed look.

"Er—yes, I was just getting there," said Ron hastily.

As Albus's aunt and uncle disappeared back into the house footsteps thundered down the stairs from the second floor, immediately followed by Rose, her auburn curls flying behind her as she ran straight into Albus and Scorpius.

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy!" she shouted furiously, knocking the wind out of them as she hugged them tightly and then hit them both soundly upside the head.

"Ow!" said Scorpius, rubbing his head.

"What was that for, Rosie?" asked Albus, glaring at her reproachfully.

"I have been _out of my mind—_"

"—well that's hardly news—"

"—with _worry_," she continued, glaring at them. "What kind of letter is that? 'Scorpius has an unknown illness. We're completely alone and stuck here, but don't come!' How was I supposed to enjoy my vacation when I was worrying about the two of you? !"

"We didn't ask you to worry about us," said Scorpius, torn between fond amusement and annoyance. "And as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"That," said Rose, looking him up and down, "is a matter of opinion. You look as though you haven't eaten in two weeks."

"We're working on that," said Albus.

"Have you been to see a healer?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Scorpius.

"And...?"

"She prescribed a potion and said that I'll be fine."

"Well...in that case..." said Rose grudgingly. She gave them a slightly apologetic smile. "It's good to see you. And I'm glad you're okay."

The boys grinned back at her.

"It's good to see you too, Rosie.

How was your vacation with the Muggles?"

"It was very fun," said Rose sniffily. "I am glad to be back in the magical world though," she admitted. "I miss my library, and being able to do magic." She looked at Albus. "Oh, but that's right," she said sweetly. You can't _do_ magic yet, can you?"

He glared at her. "Three weeks!" he protested. "Three bloody weeks and then I can do magic outside of school!"

Scorpius and Rose both laughed.

"So what brings you two here anyway?" asked Rose, leaning against the door frame.

"We just thought you might appreciate being graced by the presence of our charming selves," said Scorpius with a smirk.

Rose snorted. "Of course."

"We had a death wish and didn't want you to strain yourself Apparating in order to murder us," said Albus.

"Haha," said Rose. "Very funny." She peered over their shoulders onto the walk. "What's with the trunks? Are you planning on going somewhere? Is that wise so soon after Scor's illness?"

The two boys suddenly became very quiet.

"What?" said Rose, looking in confusion from one stoic face to the other.

Albus bit his lip. Scorpius stared at the door frame above Rose's head.

"Al? Scor?"

"I'm not living at home anymore," said Scorpius finally.

Rose gave him a blank look.

"He got kicked out," Albus said quietly.

"What? Why?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"How could they do that? And right after you've been so ill! I know you're dad's a little...stiff, but I thought he was a better father than that! You didn't do anything to deserve it! Did you? Did you have a fight with your dad?"

"Well no, net exactly..." said Scorpius uncomfortably. "My dad was alright..."

"With your mum then?" said Rose, looking shocked. "But…you've always gotten along so well with your mum! But it'll all blow over right, you're just moving out until things cool down."

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't think so, Rose. There are things...my mother is just never going to accept."

He clenched his jaw, determined not to cry, and Albus laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"I don't understand," said Rose, looking from one boy to the other. "What kind of things? Albus, Scorpius, what aren't you telling me?"

Scorpius sat down heavily on the step and Albus shut the door and sat beside him, motioning for Rose to join them.

"My mother..." started Scorpius, and then stopped. "My mother...is complicated. She..." he ran a hand over his face. "I really don't want to go into this right now, okay? She always has to have her way, and she always has with me. She doesn't understand views that are different than her own. And now I have views that are different than hers." He shrugged helplessly.

Albus put an arm around his shoulders. Rose expected him to flinch away, but instead he simply rested his fair head against Albus's dark one.

_Scorpius allowing for, even furthering, physical intimacy?_

"What kind of views?" she asked, though her Ravenclaw brain had already begun to formulate an answer.

Albus looked at Scorpius, but when the blonde remained silent he took a deep breath and said, "Scorpius and I are dating."

Rose opened and closed her moth several times before she finally managed in a squeaky voice, "Since when?"

"Since a few days ago," said Scorpius. "And my parents walked in on us snogging."

"Oh..." said Rose, looking slightly queasy, whether from the image of Albus and Scorpius snogging or idea of Scorpius's parents' reactions to walking in on them they weren't sure.

"My mother went ballistic."

"And your father?" Rose asked quietly.

"He's not happy," said Scorpius. "But he understands that it's what I want. He also knows I can't continue living there."

"Oh Scorpius, I'm so sorry." She put her arms around him and he let her hug him briefly before pulling away.

"I'll be okay," he said, more roughly than he had intended.

"Of course you will," said Rose firmly. "You have us. Do you have a place to stay?" She added after a moment.

"He's staying with me," said Albus.

Rose looked at him. "Really? Are you sure that's wise, Al?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you know..." said Rose.

"No I _don't_ know," said Albus. "Why shouldn't Scor stay with me?"

"It's just that...is it a good idea to have your, well, your boyfriend living in your house?"

"Scorpius has stayed with me plenty of times!"

"I know that!" said Rose. "But you weren't dating then!"

"So?" demanded Albus. "What difference does it make? Well, obviously it makes a difference, but we've been best friends for six years! If one of us in in trouble obviously the other one, the other _ones_, are going to do all they can to help out! We'd both do the same for you, and you'd do the same for either of us. My best friend got kicked out of his house, it's only natural for him to come stay with me."

"I guess when you put it that way it does make sense," said Rose. "Er—if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you, you know, get together?"

"I realized I was in love with Scorpius when I nearly lost him," said Albus quietly.

"But I didn't know Scorpius was interested in guys," said Rose.

"Neither did I," said Albus. "I just got lucky."

"Neither did I," said Scorpius. "Only once Albus told me I just couldn't stop _thinking_ about it." He smiled ruefully.

"Hold up," said Albus. "What about me?"

"What about you?" said Rose.

"You said you didn't know Scorpius was interested in guys."

"Yes," said Rose.

"What about me?"

"Well, I always just figured you'd come out when you were ready," said Rose.

"Excuse me?"

"I always just figured—"

"I heard what you said," said Albus. "But how did you know I was gay?"

"Well, wasn't it a little bit obvious?" said Rose, looking at Scorpius and shrugging.

Albus shook his head. "The closet isn't nearly as secure as people claim," he grumbled.

"Are you going to tell people that you're dating?" asked Rose.

Scorpius nodded. "But do us a favor Rosie, let _us_ do it please."

"I wouldn't go blabbing something like that!" she said indignantly.

"Just making sure," said Scorpius with a wink.

"You and Albus are _dating_?"

All three heads shot up from the stoop toward the window above them.

"HUGO!"

A red head ducked out of sight beneath the sill.

"HUGO WEASLEY WE SEE YOU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

Nothing for a few seconds, and then the front door opened and a rather chagrined looking Hugo stepped out onto the porch.

Rose glared fiercely at him. "What have I told you about listening in on my _private_ conversations?"

"Not to do it," mumbled Hugo. "But you were having it _right here_ on the porch! How was I to know it was private!"

"If you hadn't known it was private you wouldn't have been snooping around the window like some sneaky Slytherin," retorted Rose.

"I couldn't _help_ overhearing—"

"Rot," interrupted Rose. "You were spying, like you always do."

"Well he's my cousin too!"

"We're right here, you know," said Scorpius.

Hugo started as though he really had forgotten they were there.

"Are you and Albus _really_...?"

"Dating?" said Scorpius. "Yes."

"Sweet!" said Hugo.

"Huh?" said Albus and Scorpius together.

"Lils and I have been wondering for _years_ when you'd finally realize you liked blokes and who you'd start dating when you did! We always thought it was a pity that Scorpius didn't swing in that direction too."

"Hold on," said Albus. "Did _everyone_ know that I was gay besides me?"

Hugo shrugged. "I don't think James has noticed yet."

Scorpius snorted. "James not noticing something. Call the _Daily Prophet_, that'll make headline for sure."

"Hugo," said Rose, shaking a threatening finger at her little brother, "I _forbid_ you to tell _anyone_ about Albus and Scorpius, they want to tell people themselves!"

"I _heard_, remember?" said Hugo, rolling his eyes. "And unlike _some_ people I know how to keep my mouth shut. But can you do me one favor?" he asked, turning to the older boys.

"What?"

"Can you _please_ tell Lily I found out before her?"

**AN: At least it was long, right? Thanks for reading, and extra thanks to those who **_**review**_**! 3**

**-SQ**


	21. Does That Make Me Stupid?

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter's still not mine, what a surprise.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Does That Make Me Stupid?**

Albus and Scorpius refused Hermione's offer to stay for tea; the Weasley house looked far too hectic to support guests for tea time, and they really just wanted to get to Albus's house and rest.

Albus cast a sidelong glance at his new boyfriend. Scorpius looked exhausted. Albus couldn't blame him; it had been a long day.

"Aunt Hermione," he said, "would you mind if Scorpius and I used your Floo?"

"Oh, of course not," said Hermione. "Go right ahead.

"Thanks."

Albus and Scorpius carried their trunks to the fireplace. If Hermione thought there was anything odd about them having several extra trunks with them she didn't comment.

Albus took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it on the fire.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

He and Scorpius stepped into the emerald green flames and they and Scorpius's trunks were whisked away to the Potter home.

The first thing the two boys heard once they had stopped spinning was an ear-splitting voice.

"MUM! Albus is home! And he's brought Scorpius with him!"

"Lily," admonished Ginny, poking her head around the living room door frame. "There's no need to shout. I'm right here. Hello dears, how are you?"

"Hi, Mum," said Albus, stepping out of the fireplace. "We're okay. I hope it's okay that I brought Scorpius home with me."

"I do wish you'd owled ahead," said Ginny, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius.

"It was kind of last minute," said Albus.

Ginny eyed the trunks still sitting in the fireplace behind the boys.

"Are you planning on staying long, Scorpius?"

"Erm—actually," said Albus. "We were hoping that Scorpius might be able to...stay for the rest of the summer."

Ginny raised her brows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Has something happened?"

"Er—yes," said Albus. "Mum, can we talk about this later? Scor and I are really tired."

Ginny opened her mouth to insist that her son explain what was going on immediately, but something about the look on his and Scorpius's faces stopped her.

"Scorpius, do your parents know that you're here?"

The blonde nodded, gray eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Alright," said Ginny. "There's a pot roast in the kitchen. Help yourself and then you can take your things upstairs. Scorpius, you can stay in James's room, he doesn't get back from Quidditch training camp until Wednesday. We can talk in the morning."

Albus and Scorpius nodded gratefully and did just that. Realizing that they hadn't eaten since breakfast, they made quick work of the remaining pot roast and then lugged their things upstairs and got ready for bed. Albus felt asleep on his feet and he was sure that Scorpius must be feeling even worse. Ginny was kept busy downstairs keeping a very curious Lily out of their hair.

When they had both changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth Albus followed Scorpius into James's bedroom.

"Are you going to be okay in here?" he asked, sitting next to the blond on the red and gold bedspread. "Do you want to sleep with me instead?"

"I'm pretty sure your mother would not approve of that, Albus Severus," said Scorpius. "And forgive me but I kind of want to stay on her good side right now. I'll be fine."

Albus smiled and brushed Scorpius's blond locks back from his forehead.

"Sleep well, love."

"What, no goodnight kiss?" said Scorpius teasingly.

Albus leaned forward and placed his lips gently against Scorpius's, pulling away before either of them could give into the hunger they were both far too tired for.

"Good night," said Albus. "Sleep well."

"I'll try."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus was awakened by a knocking on his door, followed by the creak of it opening and the voice of his sister coming through the crack.

"Albus? Albus, Scorpius is awake in James's room, and I think he's crying."

Albus threw the covers off, all traces of sleepiness disappearing.

"Crying?" he said. "Are you sure?" The only time he had ever seen Scorpius cry was when he was in the grips of a raging fever.

"Well I didn't go in and _check_, but it certainly _sounds_ like it," said Lily, a touch of her usual impertinence creeping back into her voice.

Albus scrambled out of bed, banging his knee on the bedpost in the process, and pushed past his little sister into the hall and toward James's room, shoving his glasses onto his nose on the way.

"A 'thank you, Lily' would be nice!" Lily called after him.

"Thanks Lils," Albus called distractedly over his shoulder.

He stopped in front of Scorpius's closed door and hesitated, listening. Sometimes Lily had a habit of exaggerating. But after a moment Albus heard what sounded like muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. He knocked softly.

"Scor? Scor, it's me. Can I come in?"

The sobbing stopped and Albus eased the door open. Scorpius was sitting in the middle of James's bed, knees drawn up to his chest, covers a tangled mess around him. He lifted his face to the door and Albus saw glistening tear tracks shining on his pale cheeks.

"Scor," he said, shutting the door behind him and crossing the room to put his arms around the other boy. "Scor, what's wrong?"

Scorpius rested his head on Albus's shoulder.

"I miss her," he choked. "Does that make me stupid?"

"Of course not," said Albus. "She's your mother." He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if his own mother turned her back on him like that.

"Not according to her she's not."

Scorpius's breath hitched and Albus rubbed soothing circles on his pajama-clad back.

"It isn't fair," said Scorpius. "Why should I have to lose her to be who I am? What did I do wrong?" he whispered.

"_Nothing,"_ said Albus vehemently "You did _nothing_ wrong. This isn't about you, it's about _her_ and her prejudices."

"Maybe if I had been able to break the news differently..."

"You know it wouldn't have made any difference, Scor."

"Maybe if I apologize..."

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Albus firmly. "It's her who should be doing the apologizing."

"Maybe I was just a bloody idiot to listen to her for all those years in the first place."

"Scor, stop it," said Albus. "Of course you listened to her, she's your mother, you loved her. Stop blaming yourself. You sound like me."

This brought the ghost of a smile to Scorpius's face. "I do, don't I?"

Albus wiped the tears away from Scorpius's cheeks with his fingertips, running the fingers of his other hand through Scorpius's silky, tangled hair. Scorpius closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Albus's arms around him.

After a few minutes Albus broke the silence. "You should be sleeping, you had a long day."

Scorpius nodded. "Thank you. I think I can sleep now."

"Did you take your potions?" asked Albus.

"Yes, mother," said Scorpius, rolling his eyes. Then he bit his lip.

Albus ran a finger over his forehead, smoothing out the lines that had appeared there.

"You're perfect."

"I'm not."

"To me you are."

"You too."

Albus took a moment to marvel at how much value Scorpius placed on him. He didn't understand it, but he knew he wouldn't trade it for all the gold in Gringotts.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered.

He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Scorpius's wet lips. Scorpius tangled a hand in his hair briefly, letting a small moan escape his lips before he pulled back and released him.

"Good night again, Albus Severus."

When Albus left the room he found Lily standing outside of the door, hands on her hips, a triumphant expression on her face.

"You called him 'love'," she said. "I heard you. And you kissed him. Don't you dare try to deny it."

Albus gaped at her. "You bloody cursed eavesdropper!"

"How long have you been together?"

"None of your bloody business!" said Albus in a furious whisper.

"Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

"Just butt out of it, alright?" said Albus in annoyance. "I told you, it's none of your damn business!"

"Ooooh, I can't wait to tell Hugo!" said Lily, grinning wickedly.

"You're not going to tell anyone!" said Albus. "Scorpius and I will tell people on our own!"

"So you _are_ going to tell people? You two really _are_ together?"

"Yes, we are." said Albus. "We're both bloody bloomin' gay and we're seeing each other, satisfied?"

"Very," said Lily, still grinning.

Albus glared at her and then turned his back on her and stalked off to his own room. When he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder, his hand hovering over the knob. Lily was still standing in the hallway, looking smug.

"Oh, and by the way," he said casually, "no need to tell Hugo. He already knows."

The look on his sister's face was priceless.

**AN: Sorry for the lame shortness of the chapter. I had meant for the chapter to continue into the next morning & their talk w/ Ginny, but it wanted to end there, so the rest comes in the next chapter. I never intended this fic to be this long!**

**Thanks for reading. Think about taking that extra step and reviewing perhaps? ;)**

**-SQ**


	22. Thank You For Telling Me

**Disclaimer: Do YOU think I own Harry Potter? (if your answer is yes than you're pretty stupid)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Thank You For Telling Me**

Albus woke at eight o'clock the next morning. This was extremely unusual, seeing as he usually slept until eleven or noon easily. But this morning he woke at eight o'clock and his first thought when he opened his eyes (once he had gotten over the groggy disorientation of first waking) was of Scorpius.

He sat bolt upright, nearly throwing the covers to the floor, before he remembered that was in his own bed at Grimmauld Place, not at Malfoy Manor, and that Scorpius was no longer ill. He let himself breathe for a few seconds, feeling slightly sheepish, before getting out of bed and getting dressed in a much calmer, more reasonable fashion. Then he left his bedroom, walked down the hall, and tapped softly on the door to the room Scorpius was currently occupying.

"Scor?"

He cracked the door open and stuck his head inside.

"Scor? Are you awake?"

The blonde raised his head from his pillow.

"I am now."

Albus bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Never mind, I was waking up anyway," said Scorpius, sitting up fully and brushing pale silken strands from his silvery gray eyes.

"How did you sleep?" asked Albus, stepping fully into the room.

"Much better after you came," said Scorpius. "I think I might actually feel half alive again."

Albus smiled and sat down beside his boyfriend on the bed, sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"I'm glad," he said, kissing Scorpius's temple.

Scorpius turned his head and caught the other boy's lips with his own. Albus tilted his head slightly and increased the pressure of the contact.

"Mum says to come down to breakfast now before it gets cold," said a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Albus jumped, but Scorpius started so violently he slammed back into the headboard, a look akin to terror on his face.

"Scor, it's okay," said Albus, pressing his palm over Scorpius's frantically beating heart. "Relax. _Breathe_." He turned to scowl at Lily. "Scare us half to death, why don't you. Do you ever knock?"

"The door was open," she said innocently.

Scorpius was still staring at Lily as though she were a ghost.

"Scorpius, _relax_," he said again. "She already knows about us."

Scorpius blinked. "You told her already?"

"No," said Albus irritably. "She was listening outside the door last night."

Scorpius relaxed and chuckled. "Ah, I should have known. And I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's just that that's the way my parents found us. And I want to tell people, but not like that."

"I understand," said Albus. "That makes perfect sense." He stood and offered Scorpius his hand. "Let's go have breakfast, shall we?"

Scorpius grabbed his robes and then the two boys looked pointedly at Lily.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh please, you're practically my brother."

"Scram!" said Albus.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," said Lily huffily.

She shut the door and Scorpius got dressed.

When he opened the door again to go down to breakfast five minutes later Lily was still standing right outside.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" said Albus.

"Nope," said Lily cheerfully. "Now," her eyes narrowed. "Why did you tell Hugo before you told me?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Is that what you're in a huff about? Anyway, we didn't tell him. You and he have something in common."

"Oh, we have nearly everything in common," said Lily airily. "What in particular are you referring to?"

"Eavesdropping on private conversations," said Scorpius, raising his pale brows in his best Malfoy _look_.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and skipped ahead of them down the stairs.

"Good morning, boys," said Ginny when they entered the kitchen. "Lily, as you've already eaten breakfast can you please run to the store for me and buy some more flour, we're clean out."

"_Mu-um_, why can't—"

"_Lily..._" said Ginny warningly.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," said Lily irritably. "But don't think I don't know what you're doing. You just want me out of the way so you can talk to Al and Scor in private."

"Go!" said her mother, and Lily flounced bad-temperedly out of the room.

Ginny turned back to the boys and placed a plate of toast and a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of them, followed by a cup of coffee for Albus and a cup of tea for Scorpius.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Ginny kindly, settling herself down across from them with her own cup of tea. "You looked exhausted when you arrived last night."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius, swallowing his nervousness about the conversation he knew was coming. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"We're always delighted to have you to stay, Scorpius," said Ginny.

"But just why am I staying, right?" said Scorpius.

Ginny set her tea cup back down on its saucer, keeping her hands cupped around it.

"You know you are always welcome in this house, Scorpius," said Ginny. "But I can't just let you stay here indefinitely without a reason. Have you had a fight with your parents?"

Scorpius stared down at his oatmeal. "Sort of."

"Don't you think it would be better to go back and sort it out?" she asked gently.

"That isn't an option," said Scorpius, more harshly than he had intended.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter. I only meant...it's not something that can be sorted out."

Albus reached out and took Scorpius's hand, a gesture that wasn't missed by his mother's keen eyes.

"I think the two of you had better explain the situation so that I understand it."

Albus ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Mum," said Albus, his voice breaking—he hadn't realized how hard it would be to say this to his mother. "I'm—I'm gay."

Ginny looked at her youngest son for a moment and smiled softly. "Thank you for telling me, Albus."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I suspected."

"And you're"—he swallowed—"okay with it?"

"Albus," said Ginny, reaching across the table to squeeze his shoulder, "your father and I will love and support you no matter what your preferences. It makes no difference to us whether you like men or women; just so long as you are happy then we are happy for you. You are our son."

Beside Albus, Scorpius clenched his fists so hard that his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. He was happy for his boyfriend, he was, but this display of motherly acceptance and affection was physically painful for him to watch.

"But I'm not quite clear on what this has to do with Scorpius being here," said Ginny.

"Scorpius was—that is—his parents..."

"I am no longer welcome at Malfoy Manor," said Scorpius, still staring at his plate. "My mother and I...do not see eye to eye about my own preferences."

Ginny looked between the two boys. She had a distinct idea where this was going and she didn't think she would like what she was about to hear.

"Scor's Mum made him pick between her and me," said Albus, tears choking his voice. "He chose me and now he has nowhere to go. Please Mum, you have to let him stay."

Ginny clenched her jaw. "Scorpius, your mother kicked you out because you're interested in men?" her voice was icy.

"She doesn't have a very high opinion of homosexuals," said Scorpius.

"And your father?"

"He understands. He isn't happy about my...decision, but...the problems aren't with him. He is more supportive than you might expect." The end of the phrase, _'from a Malfoy'_ went unsaid.

Ginny leaned across the table and squeezed Scorpius's shoulder. "Of course you can stay with us, for as long as you need," she said, holding in the anger that was bubbling in her blood. "And if you need anything, just ask. I know I can't take the place of your own mother, but..."

Scorpius nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"We will have to establish some conditions of course," said Ginny, raising her eyebrows slightly at the two teenagers.

Albus blushed furiously.

"_Mum!"_

"When James brings a girlfriend home to stay the weekend I impose conditions on them, and I will do the same for you," said Ginny sternly. "No locking yourselves in the bedroom, no late night rendezvous..."

"Mum, _please!_" said Albus, mortified. "We won't, you _know_ we won't!"

Scorpius chuckled. "She's teasing you, Al. Lighten up."

Ginny smiled. "Only partially. I won't hold for any indecent behavior. I trust you boys, but what kind of mother would I be of I didn't set ground rules when my son's boyfriend is living under my roof?"

Scorpius nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Potter, I understand. And thank you."

"You are very welcome, Scorpius," said Ginny. "Over the past six years I have watched you and Albus grow into fine young men; I'm very proud of both of you."

Scorpius took a shaky breath and Albus touched his knee under the table.

"Mum, I know it's cowardly, but...d'you think you could tell Dad? I know...I know he'll be fine, I just...I don't feel up to going through that again. It's nerve-wracking."

"Of course," said Ginny. "I'll talk with him tonight."

Scorpius was privately relieved—he didn't want to go through that again either. It _was_ nerve-wracking.

"And Lily and James?" asked Ginny, the corner of her mouth quirking slightly.

"The dirty little spy already knows," said Albus.

"Don't call your sister a dirty little spy," said Ginny mildly, her eyes veiling laughter. "I supposed that explains her behavior earlier, then?"

"Mmmph," grunted Albus.

"And James?"

"I'll tell James," said Albus "I'd like to tell at least _one_ person who hasn't already figured it out on their own."

Both Ginny and Scorpius laughed.

*****TWAMM*****

Harry looked over his glass of wine at his wife.

"Gin, what is it? You've been pacing like a caged hippogriff all evening. Sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

Ginny paused in her circuit of the kitchen and fell into the chair next to her husband.

"Albus and Scorpius told me today the reason Scorpius wants to stay here for the rest of the summer."

"And?"

"His parents threw him out!" she exploded, unable to hold it in anymore. "His mother has disowned him, Harry—his own mother! And do you know why? Because he had the courage to be himself!"

"Whoa, Ginny, calm down," said Harry. "Astoria has disowned Scorpius? Why? What do you mean 'had the courage to be himself'?"

"He and Albus are together, Harry," said Ginny. "Romantically. You know how we always suspected that Albus was gay. He and Scorpius are together, and they're so sweet, you should see them..." she smiled. "But Astoria doesn't see that, she rages at her own son—her own son! Nearly curses him. Astoria and I have never seen eye-to-eye about a lot of things, but we got along decently—I never thought she could do something like this!"

Harry stared into space, wine glass forgotten on the table in front of him.

"So...Albus and Scorpius are together," he said eventually, his voice level.

"Yes..." said Ginny hesitantly. "Harry, surely you don't mind Albus being gay."

"Of course not," said Harry. "I would never tell any of my children who to be or how to live their life."

"Scorpius is good for Albus," said Ginny. "I know we were dubious about him at first, being Draco's son, but he's worked wonders on Albus. Remember how shy he used to be?"

Harry brought his eyes back to his wife. "I do," he said. "I like Scorpius. What I don't like is the same thing you don't like; the way his family has treated him about this. No one deserves to be denied by their family because of what they are."

His voice was raw. Ginny laid a hand on his arm in understanding.

"The last two generations, and more, saw enough lives ruined by that; I won't let Scorpius's become another one."

Ginny smiled and hugged her husband. "I knew you'd understand."

He returned her embrace, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

"He said Draco was understanding," she added, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "Draco hasn't disowned him."

"Good," said Harry. "His experiences during the war taught him something. Maybe if Astoria's family had been more affected by it she'd have different sentiments too."

"That's an uncharitable thought, Harry," Ginny chided him gently.

Harry ran a hand over his brow. "I know."

"We should get some sleep," said Ginny, feeling much calmer after venting her anger to her husband. "James comes home tomorrow and then we'll have four teenagers in the house."

"Merlin help me," said Harry, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "How soon 'til the first of September again?"

**AN: Ok, not the most exciting, but I was really just trying to wrap up all the loose ends at this point. I like this fic, but I was ready for it to be OVER. (But there's still a chance to review before it is ;) )**

**-SQ**


	23. Happy Birthday, Albus Severus

**Author's Note: There is a scene of a sexual nature in this chapter, just so you know.**

**I don't have much more to say here, other enjoy the chapter :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Phone, check. Water bottle, check. Lunch, check. Ipod, check. Harry Potter...no, wait, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Happy Birthday, Albus Severus**

The front door opened with a reverberating slam that in earlier times would have woken the unpleasant portrait that had hung in the entry hall until Harry had blasted it away twenty-two years previous.

"I'm here!" announced James, completely unnecessarily.

"So we hear," said Ginny disapprovingly, looking down at her eldest son from the top of the stairs. "Well, don't just stand there, bring your things up."

James levitated his trunks and bounded up the stairs to give his mother a kiss.

"How have you been, Jamie?" she asked.

"Great Mum, just great," replied James enthusiastically. "How is everyone here?"

"Good," said Ginny. "Your father's been busy at the office, but it's the usual everyday busyness. Now get your things upstairs and then come down and tell me all about Training Camp."

James directed his trunk up the stairs toward his room. On the landing below he met Albus and Scorpius, who had just finished moving Scorpius's things into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Oh, hi Scorpius," said James, not particularly surprised to see his little brother's best friend at Grimmauld Place.

"Hello James," said Scorpius. "How was Quidditch Training Camp?"

"Great!" said James, grinning. "Mum's about to grill me for all the details, so come downstairs in a few minutes if you want a full account."

James continued up the stairs and Scorpius looked at Albus.

"When are we going to tell him?"

"Later," said Albus. "Let Mum have her share of him first."

*****TWAMM*****

Ten minutes later the entire family, minus Harry who was still at work, and plus Scorpius, were sitting around the kitchen table, listening to James regale them with dramatized stories of Quidditch Training Camp.

"And there's this guy, McKinnon. Irish. Muggleborn, but flies like he was born on a broom. He's definitely going to get a place on a team. I'd hate his guts for it if he didn't have his heart set on the Keeper Position. How boring! I want some Chaser action! And there was this one time that Darren Hornby—"

Albus smiled and exchanged a look with Scorpius. His brother had always been like this; talking a mile a minute and not able to keep his attention on one thing for more than a few seconds.

Lily kept shooting Albus looks across the table which he correctly interpreted to mean that she was aching to spill the beans about his relationship with Scorpius. Figuring that he oughtn't to press his luck where his little sister's big mouth was concerned, he and Scorpius caught up with James when he left the kitchen (after devouring a ridiculous amount of the lunch Ginny had prepared) and fell into step beside him.

"So, how long are you staying, Scorpius?" asked James.

"For the rest of the summer," replied the blonde.

"Really?" said James, looking surprised. "I thought Al was spending time at your place this summer."

"I already did," said Albus.

"What, you two just can't get enough of each other?"

The two younger boys looked at each other and blushed, a gesture which was completely lost on James.

"Maybe you can help me practice Quidditch!" said James excitedly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Of course I do!" said James. "I think about friends, and food, and girls..." he grinned. "Any girls caught either of _your_ eyes lately?" he asked teasingly.

"Er—" said Albus.

"Oh you're hopeless," said James. "What you need is a good fuck! When are you going to get _with_ someone, little bro?"

"Well, actually, he _is_ with someone," said Scorpius, picking up the slack, as Albus was obviously tongue-tied with embarrassment at his brother's teasing.

James's head snapped around to look at Scorpius.

"You're joking."

Scorpius shook his head.

"_Who?"_

"Me."

James stopped as though he had walked into an invisible wall, for once in his live utterly and completely speechless. Scorpius had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. This was the funniest sight he'd seen all week. Hell, it was the funniest sight he'd seen all summer.

After a good forty-five seconds of gaping, James managed to croak, "Excuse me?"

"Scorpius and I are together," said Albus, managing to look his brother square in the eye, something he had always had trouble with. "We're dating."

"You're _gay_?"

Albus nodded.

"I knew you'd never shown much interest in girls, but _gay_?"

"Yes, we've established that James," said Albus quietly.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Yes said Albus. Mum and Lily and Rose and Hugo. And none of them were surprised. Apparently you and I were the only people who _didn't_ know."

"My brother is gay?" said James distractedly, running his hands through his shaggy hair. "My brother is gay. My brother is frickin' gay! And Scorpius too?"

"That would be implied by the fact that we're dating, yes," said Scorpius levelly.

"But—but—" stuttered James. "I never would have taken _you_ for a poof."

Scorpius just shrugged, unsure what to say to that.

A light suddenly went on in James's face.

"I'm not saying I'm against the idea," he said. "Not that I'm saying I'm all _for_ it either mind—personally I think it's disgusting—but if you want to screw guys that's none of my affair." He shuddered at the thought. "Please don't _make_ it any of my affair."

Albus blushed. "Who said anything about screwing anybody?"

James gave him a blank look.

"You're dating aren't you?"

"Yes, we just said that, you _are_ slow, aren't you Potter?" said Scorpius with a smirk.

James glared at him. "So aren't you screwing?"

Albus shook his head, his cheeks bright red.

"We haven't gotten to that stage yet," said Scorpius, only a slight tinge of pink coloring his pale cheekbones. "Not that it's any of your business."

James shook his head. "Backwards, the both of you, utterly backwards. I don't know what possessed you to pick this brother of mine as your boyfriend, Scorpius, but good luck to you. You're going to need it."

He walked away from them, still shaking his shaggy head.

Scorpius looked at Albus.

Albus looked at Scorpius.

"Well," said Scorpius at last, "that went very..."

"James-like," finished Albus.

*****TWAMM*****

Harry came home that evening tired but excited to see his eldest son. Naturally James dominated the dinner conversation, with Lily frequently throwing in her own opinions.

After dinner and an especially tasty custard for dessert, the members of the Potter family retired to their own rooms, Scorpius accompanying Albus to his. James noticed this and quickly tried to pretend he hadn't, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Lily too noticed, and made kissy faces at them until they slammed the door in her face. They had barely been alone five minutes, however, when there was a knock on the door.

"Al? Scorpius? May I come in?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Albus, who had been expecting this in any case. "The door's unlocked."

"It had better be," said Harry, opening the door and coming into the room, "since Scorpius is in here with you."

"So Mum told you then."

Harry nodded and sat down in the desk chair, swiveling it to face the bed where his son and his—boyfriend?—were sitting.

"And?" said Albus nervously.

"And I feel the same way your mother does. I support you one hundred percent and I am happy for you." He sighed. "I'm not happy for the prejudice I know you are going to experience because of this"—he looked at Scorpius—"have already experienced because of this—"

"What my mother did has nothing to do with you, Mr. Potter," said Scorpius.

"I know," said Harry. "I've long since learned that taking things that are beyond our control onto our shoulders is a sure way to lead to mental breakdown. But that doesn't make it any more right."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I mean it," said Harry. "And I hope you can feel at home here."

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "You've never made that very difficult, Mr. Potter."

*****TWAMM*****

It was finally, finally, _finally_ Albus's seventeenth birthday. Why his birthday had to be in August he would never know. But the day had finally arrived, and in half an hour's time number twelve Grimmauld place would be filled to the brim with all manner of Albus's friends and relatives come to help him celebrate the big day.

Currently Albus and Scorpius were in Albus's room, getting ready to go downstairs and await the guests.

"You look gorgeous, as usual," said Albus, wrapping his arms gently around Scorpius's waist which, like the rest of him, was clad in light blue silk.

"Nothing compared to you," said Scorpius, turning around in Albus's arms to admire the other boy's own outfit of darker blue.

Albus blushed and rested his head against Scorpius's chest for a moment.

"I'd be content just to stay here all day. That would be the best birthday present ever."

Scorpius chuckled. "But think how disappointed the rest of the guests would be. Come on, birthday boy, you don't want to be late to your own party."

The two boys picked up their over robes, Scorpius's of a soft cream and Albus's of a light gray, and shrugged them on as they exited the room.

Lily was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you both look absolutely splendid!" she announced triumphantly. "I knew you would!"

Lily, despairing of the fact that neither of them had the stereotypical gay interest in fashion, had insisted on picking out their outfits for the event. They had to (grudgingly) admit that she had done a good job.

"Mum's in the kitchen finishing the last minute preparations," said Lily. "Unless you have a strong desire to part ways with your head I wouldn't go in there."

Ablus and Scorpius, both of whom had had plenty of experience with the Weasley temper, chuckled and then winced and made a mental note to stay far away from the kitchen.

"Hello boys," said a rather harassed looking Harry, coming around the corner from the direction of the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Al."

Albus grinned at his dad.

"The guests should be arriving any minute now," Harry continued. "Where's James?"

The three teenagers shrugged.

"Late as usual I expect," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Answer it, answer it!" said Lily, pushing her protesting brother and his boyfriend toward the door.

*****TWAMM*****

Soon the house was full of an assortment of Albus's family, friends, and family friends, all eating, drinking, dancing, chatting, and generally having a good time.

Albus and Scorpius were engaged in a friendly debate over Quidditch with a couple of their friends from school and Albus's cousin Fred when Ginny stood up in front of the crowd and clinked her knife against her champagne glass for attention.

Scorpius and Albus glanced at each other. This was it. They had agreed to let Albus's mother make the toast as the easiest and least painful way to go about it. Lily had wanted to be the one to make it but her mother had (thankfully) adamantly refused. Now she stood in a corner, pretending to sulk, but she couldn't keep the light of devious excitement out of her eyes.

"If I could have all of your attention please," said Ginny, rapping once more upon her glass. _"Ron, George, attention."_

The guilty parties looked up at their sister sheepishly.

"I would like to propose a toast," Ginny continued, "to my son Albus. I wish him a very happy seventeenth birthday, an unforgettable last year at Hogwarts, a wonderful life as an adult wizard, and every happiness with his new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and cheered all the louder after each successive statement. It was only as the last of the cheers died down that the final part of what Ginny had said sunk in.

Albus and Scorpius grasped each other's hands and looked nervously around as every head in the room slowly turned to stare at them. Albus felt as though he could crawl into a hole and die at that very moment. Why had he ever agreed to this? The only thing that kept him standing firmly in the center of the room was Scorpius's hand in his, and the knowledge that this must be even harder for the blonde than it was for him.

Finally someone—Albus thought it might have been his uncle George—voiced the sentiment that everyone was thinking.

"_What?"_

Ginny looked around at them all with a smile that never faltered.

"I am toasting to Albus's happiness with his new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. If anyone has a problem with this, then they may leave now."

The room remained in eerie silence for another half a minute, and then suddenly people were descending on the couple from all directions; congratulating them, expressing surprise or "I knew it all along" smugness, asking _when, why, how?_. Albus and Scorpius felt rather overwhelmed, but they did note that not one of the guests left the party, and not one of them expressed overtly negative reactions. Of course, not everyone was thrilled at the prospect (whether that prospect was Albus being gay, dating a Malfoy, or both) but no one was outright hostile either.

Then suddenly Albus was face to face with his uncle Ron.

"Er—" said Albus.

Ron looked as though he had gone into shock. From behind him, his wife gave him a none-too-gentle prod in the back.

"Are you really dating?" burst out Ron.

Hermione glared. _"Ronald."_

"We are," said Albus, trying his best not to look at the floor.

"Why _Malfoy_?" said Ron, sounding flabbergasted.

"I love him," Albus mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"He said he loves me," said Scorpius forcefully, looking straight into Ron's face. "And if that's not enough for you then that's just too bad."

"Of course it's enough for us," said Hermione, giving her husband a reproachful look. "_Isn't_ it, Ron?"

Ron shook his head in bewilderment, but what he said was, "I suppose it'll have to be, won't it? Best friend, boyfriend, there's not _that_ much a difference... Right?" he continued, talking to himself. "At least it's not Rosie..."

*****TWAMM*****

Soon after, and much to the relief of the physically and emotionally drained birthday boy and his equally drained boyfriend, the guests gave their last birthday wishes and went home.

Lying on his bed with his head resting in Scorpius's lap, Albus sighed and absently played with the other boy's slender fingers.

"I'm glad that's over with. They know, for better or for worse, they know. And, by extension, soon the whole wizarding world will know. Now we can just get on with being us."

Scorpius nodded and bent over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"I wonder what they're going to say when we go back to Hogwarts," he mused.

"I can't bring myself to care," said Albus.

Scorpius slid himself down on the bed so that he was lying next to Albus, slipping his hands inside of Albus's shirt.

"Take the damn thing off," said Albus. "It's stifling me."

Scorpius happily obliged, and soon they were both shirtless, wearing only their boxers, exploring every inch of each other's skin with hands and lips and tongue.

"It was a great party," said Albus. "But I'm exhausted."

"Too exhausted for one more present?" asked Scorpius, raising himself on one elbow so that his loose pale hair brushed tantalizingly over Albus's face and chest.

"You already gave me a present," said Albus, confused.

"This is a different kind of present," said Scorpius huskily, silver eyes burning.

Albus's own eyes widened.

"My Mum..."

"Is two floors below us, with several conveniently sound-proofed doors in between."

"You've been planning this," accused Albus.

"Maybe," admitted Scorpius. "Do you want it?"

Albus swallowed. He was very much still a virgin, and he knew that Scorpius was not.

Seeming to read his mind, Scorpius said. "Don't worry so much. I know you'll be fantastic."

Albus hesitated for a second longer, and then lifted his body upwards so that his chest was pressing tightly against Scorpius's.

Scorpius brought them back down onto the bed and slipped his hands inside of Albus's boxers, sliding them easily down his thighs. Albus shuddered and Scorpius pulled back slightly, caressing Albus's just-toned-enough abs with his long fingers.

"Are you sure this is what you want? It's your birthday."

Albus nodded. "I love you," he breathed, grabbing Scorpius by the shoulders and crushing him down for a heated kiss. The kiss moved from lips to neck to chest to stomach and finally to groin. Albus helped Scorpius shed his own boxers so that they were both completely in the buff.

They sat up on the bed, breathing hard, drinking in the sight of one another for a moment.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," muttered Scorpius.

Albus blushed. "If I'm gorgeous then you're...you're perfection."

Scorpius leaned in to nuzzle Albus's neck.

"I thought we agreed that I was far from perfect."

"I didn't say you were perfect," said Albus, his voice more groan than speech. "I said you were perfection. There's a difference."

Their hands reached for each other simultaneously and each cradled the other as though he were the most precious thing on earth. Then necessity brought their bodies even closer together, fingernails digging into buttocks and shoulder blades as whimpers and moans of pleasure escaped them.

Scorpius lowered his head and then looked back up at Albus.

"May I, Albus Severus?"

Albus nodded and Scorpius extended his tongue.

It was as silky-rough as a cat's, and Albus shuddered with barely-contained pleasure as Scorpius explored him in a whole new way. When he was finished, Albus simply had to know what Scorpius tasted like as well, and so they switched positions.

Scorpius strained hard against the headboard of the bed as Albus experimentally moved lips and tongue around the new sensation.

"Stop, stop," moaned Scorpius. "Let me fuck you already or it'll be too late!"

Reluctantly Albus drew back and Scorpius, driven almost beyond sensibility, flipped him over, pressed him to the bed, and, poised and quivering above him, looked straight into his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Albus Severus."

**AN: Finally, finally, finally! Last chapter is DONE! All the loose ends are wrapped UP! Or nearly. There is an epilogue, so it's not quite over yet, but the end is very near, and I can't lie, I was very glad when it was. I enjoyed this fic, but it went on a lot longer than I had intended it to, and it was very ready to be over. So...review while you can because you'll only have one more chance! **

**-SQ**


	24. Epilogue: Haven

**Disclaimer: My ideas are my own, Jo's are not. Pretty simple, huh?**

**Epilogue: Haven**

Scorpius looked around the dormitory that had been his home-away-from home for the past seven years. It was strange to think that in just over an hour he would be leaving it for good. His trunk stood by his feet, packed except for the last minute essentials. Around him, other trunks stood closed and ready to go; he and Albus were last two remaining in the seventh year Ravenclaw dormitory.

As though thoughts of his boyfriend had called the other man over to him, Scorpius felt Albus's muscled arms wrap around his neck from behind as a kiss was pressed to the corner of his jaw just below his right ear.

"Is this really the time?" protested Scorpius. "We're supposed to be packing."

Albus chuckled. "I'm done packing," he said, indicating his latched trunk with his owl cage perched on top. "And if you would just move those things from your bed to your trunk you would be too." He turned the blonde to face him. "What's troubling you, Scor?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. It's silly I suppose, but it just seems like such a big step, putting those last things in my trunk. It means I'm really leaving Hogwarts for good. Have you ever stopped to wonder whether you're ready to be an adult?"

"Of course," said Albus. "A dozen times a day. And it isn't silly."

"Doesn't it frighten you?" asked Scorpius.

"It terrifies me," confessed Albus. "But I know I'll have you with me, so it'll be okay."

Scorpius shook his head. "You have too much faith in my abilities."

"Who said anything about abilities?" said Albus. "I don't expect you to do anything. Just being there is enough."

Scorpius smiled and bent his head to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Albus smiled against Scorpius's lips. The other man made him feel good about himself in a way nobody else could.

Scorpius sighed and wrapped his arms around Albus, resting his cheek against the shorter boy's dark hair.

"I've been looking into apartments and I think I've found somewhere. It's not perfect, but at least it's somewhere I can live until I—"

Albus cut him off by thrusting a brochure under his nose.

"Huh?" said Scorpius, staring down at the small, pale blue cottage on the cover. "What's this?"

"Our house," said Albus softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know I should have talked to you about it first, but I just saw it and it seemed absolutely perfect. It's small, but it's really cozy..." he trailed off, looking anxiously at the stunned blonde.

"You rented us a house?"

Albus shook his head. "No. I bought it."

Scorpius was absolutely dumbfounded. Never in a million years would he have imagined Albus taking the initiative to do this on his own.

"Lily and my mum helped me," Albus added, as though reading his thoughts. "I just wanted us to have someplace to go after Hogwarts. Someplace of our own."

"I can't believe you bought us a house," said Scorpius. "Albus Severus, that's...that's a big step."

A sudden horrible thought occurred to Albus.

"You—you do want to live with me after Hogwarts, don't you? You—you're not p-planning on breaking up with me are you?" he asked, his voice cracking humiliatingly.

"What? Merlin, no!" said Scorpius. "Albus Severus, I thought you were over this insecurity thing. I _love_ you, okay? Of course I'm not breaking up with you. I love you."

Albus nodded. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd like the house..."

Scorpius pulled Albus down on the bed beside him.

"And I _do_ like it. It's as adorable as the man who bought it. But do you think we're ready for this? To own a house? To live together? We're only seventeen and eighteen. Barely out of school."

"How are we going to know if we don't try it?"

Scorpius picked up the brochure again and leafed through it. The round pale blue house was set in the middle of a green lawn, surrounded by a white picket fence and with a small garden out front. Inside the brochure were pictures of the living room, kitchen/dining room, bathroom, and bedroom, which were done all in various shades of blue, green, and beige. He was falling a little bit in love with the place just looking at them.

"It is wonderful, Albus," he said. "How much did it cost?"

Albus shook his head, knowing where his boyfriend was going with that. "Think of it as a graduation present." When Scorpius started to protest he added, "You can pay all the taxes for the first year."

Scorpius looked at the brochure in his hands again. "I bet there are loads of hidden fees too, aren't there?"

Albus grinned. "Does this mean you'll move in with me?"

Scorpius nipped him playfully on the side of the neck. "Only if we ever get out of this place. Come on, the train's due to leave in twenty minutes."

*****TWAMM*****

Albus and Scorpius stood hand in hand in front of their brand new home.

"It's even more perfect in person," said Albus, trailing his fingers over the whitewashed wood of the picket fence.

Scorpius had to agree. They hadn't even set foot over the threshold and the place felt like home.

"What should we call it?" asked Albus.

"What do you mean?" said Scorpius.

"It needs to have a name, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," said Scorpius, shrugging. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you."

Both of them stared at the cottage for a few moments and then Scorpius surprised himself by saying, "Haven."

"What?"

"Haven," Scorpius repeated, feeling a little bit silly. "Because that's what it is right? No matter what goes on in the rest of our lives, you made sure we have this little haven just for us."

Albus beamed at him.

"I love it."

The two young men felt twin sets of hand push them between their shoulder blades.

"Go on then!" said Ginny. "Go in!"

"Or are you just going to stand there gaping at it all day long?" demanded Lily.

Albus stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Oh, yeah, _real_ mature, Al...I can tell you're a grown man now..."

"She has a point," said Scorpius, earning him a smack on the ear.

"Truce! Truce!" he cried, rubbing exaggeratedly at his ear. "Come on, they're right, let's go in."

The two young men walked up the path to the front door and let themselves into the single-story cottage's kitchen. After making a brief examination of that room they made their way their way systematically through all of the others. They left the bedroom for last, and when they got there it was a long while before they came out again.

**AN: And that brings the events of Three Weeks at Malfoy Manor (and beyond) to a close. I know it wasn't particularly long, but this was all that remained to be said. I think it's cute and I hope you agree. If you do (or don't) please tell me in a review!**

**-SQ**


End file.
